Thank God for Voldemort
by PiercingArrow
Summary: “Thank the gods for Voldemort and his evil ways.” Hermione shuddered with the sense of déjà vu.—Hungry for revenge a delirious Lucius is after Hermione, with a magical list of people willing to protect her she ends up in some of the least expected houses.
1. The List

Title: Thank God for Voldemort

Summary: "Thank the gods for Voldemort and his evil ways." Hermione shuddered with the sense of déjà vu.—Hungry for revenge a delirious Lucius is after Hermione, with a magical list of people willing to protect her she ends up in some of the least expected houses.

Rated: M—sexual situations, language, and violence

* * *

Chapter 1-The List

Hermione hovered nervously in front of Dumbledore's desk. It was awkward for her to be here in July when the empty halls were haunting. The absence of even the ghosts played with her mind and made her see things that were not there. But Dumbledore had summoned her and she was glad to see the old man, alive and well. The ruse he had pulled with Snape making everyone believe he was dead had the Order in an uproar.

"I am sure you are aware of Lucius's release from Azkaban?" Dumbledore regarded the young witch kindly, trying to give her a sense of the urgency of such a revelation.

Two years after the Final Battle, Lucius had managed to wriggle his way out of his entire sentence on a mere technicality, "Yes." Oh she was aware alright. If she could, she would put him back in Azkaban herself.

"I'm afraid he is not a very happy man right now."

_Huge understatement, _Hermione scoffed. "Good."

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "I wish it were that simple Hermione, but you sent him to jail and you were the one to kill Narcissa. He's convinced you're responsible for Draco's conversion to the Light."

There was a pause. Hermione's eyes widened with realization, "Are you saying he's after me?"

The Headmaster nodded, "He's very intent on revenge. Dead set on torturing you to death."

_Bloody fantastic_, She thought,"But what do I do? I can't fight him alone. Surely he'll find me no matter where I hide."

"I have already solved that problem. I pulled together an extensive list of people who are very willing to help you. They will hide you in their houses until he can be stopped. Their homes have been guarded with very special signature wards. While you are at the safe houses Lucius can only attack you if you leave the property."

He extended a piece of parchment to her. Taking it in her hands she looked at it. The parchment was a long list of addresses, none of which she recognized except the two Weasley addresses and Harry's new address.

"That is a magical list, the moment you are in trouble it will send you to the nearest house. If none of these houses are nearby you will have to apparate away if possible. The list also alerts anyone one of these people if you are in trouble and they can find you. What ever happens, keep this list on your person at all times."

List is my life line. Check. With one last look at the list, she folded it and placed it in her pants pocket, "Yes sir. What do I do now? Should I go to one of these houses?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Save this list for when you are really in trouble, for now return to your own home and wait."

_Wait?_ Her mind screamed. Waiting for Lucius just seemed to be an invitation with "come and torture me" written all over it but she trusted Dumbledore. She nodded and they said their good-byes. Hermione apparated to her small flat and looked around. It looked dismally unsafe compared to the sound of the warded houses Dumbledore had told her about. She dropped her bag on the counter and went to her bedroom.

Slowly she sat down on the edge of her bed, letting her vision blur. _How could Dumbledore just send her back home?_ Something twisted in her gut at the mere thought of being alone for very long.Her back tingled with fear, Lucius Malfoy was after her.


	2. First Encounter

Waiting for Lucius just seemed to be an invitation with "come and torture me" written all over it but she trusted Dumbledore. She nodded and they said their good-byes. Hermione apparated to her small flat and looked around. It looked dismally unsafe compared to the sound of the warded houses Dumbledore had told her about. She dropped her bag on the counter and went to her bedroom. Her back tingled with fear, Lucius Malfoy was after her.

* * *

Chapter 2- First Encounter

She blinked her eyes again and listened. Yup, a knock on the door had woken her up. _Who could I be at this God forsaken hour? _She mumbled to herself as she navigated her way to the front door. Getting up on her tip toes, she looked out the peep hole. Her body froze in shock. Lucius Malfoy stood staring out into the blackness around her flat, looking increasingly irritated and disgusted. She ran back to get her wand and stood with it raised to point at the door, positioning herself as far away from it as the room would allow.

"I'm getting impatient Granger! I know you're in there!" His voice boomed, reaching her ears through the thin door.

Hermione didn't move and she heard a loud curse from the other side of the door.

"I will blast away this whole damn wall if you don't let me in!" His voice was loud, but it was composed. Somehow it reminded her of Snape.

Fight response coursed through her veins. Hermione still didn't move, she wanted to make this as hard for him as possible. Malfoy stuck to his word. A muttered spell blasted through the wall, the hole originating from where the door would have stood. As soon as the dust cleared his frigid gaze raised to meet hers. A chill ran down her spine.

"Hermione Granger." He said it almost like a caress and began walking forward.

"Stop!" She sounded braver than she felt and one hand went to her back pocket where she had tucked the list, making sure it was still there.

Malfoy stopped. "I mean no harm." He said a little too innocently, his hands raised on either side of his head.

"Bull, Shit." She spat standing her ground.

"My, my, language Granger." He began walking towards her.

"I will curse you until Voldemort's torture looks pretty."

Lucius hissed, "Don't say his name!"

He kept coming toward her and he was but a yard away. Why wasn't the list sending her off? Wasn't she in danger _now? _Hermione shifted her feet and fixed her grip on her wand. Lucius shifted with her, still coming closer until her wand was prodding his chest. He raised a hand a stroked his fingers up and down her raised arm. She shuddered.

"I don't really think there's a reason for this, do you?" One hand gripped hers hard, holding on with a tightening grip until the wand clattered to the floor. "Much better."

Hermione knew there would be very ugly bruises on her hand tonight. That is, if she got out of this. She jerked her hand free and tried to move away from the wall, he blocked her way with his whole body. A dark spark flickered in his eye and left a fire burning. He bared his teeth in a sneer.

"I can't believe it was this easy to find you. That any of your friends wouldn't protect you. They obviously don't care for you." His voice held contempt, and a bravado she knew was false. Her friends were going to help her, weren't they?

Hermione raised her chin. "More people care for me than you think." Suddenly the list grew warm in her pocket. _Finally!_

Something akin to a snarl broke out from Lucius and his wand was drawn. He held it at an angle to her neck and stepped against her his words a whisper against her hair when he spoke.

"I don't see them running to save you. Cruc-"

The list in her pocket turned to a burning heat and with an ear shattering crack she disappeared from Lucius' grasp right in time, her wand following her. Lucius glanced around disbelieving. He looked down at the ground where her wand should've been. It was gone too. _So the Order is still protecting Potter's most wanted. Hmmm…_He thought with a snarl. A loud string of profanities could be heard as he apparated away.

888888

Hermione landed in a small grassy courtyard that smelled wonderfully of flowers with what she thought was an uncalled for loud crack. She stood up and brushed her jeans off and saw her wand on the ground, thankful that it had come with her. She gripped it tightly, looking around her, it was very beautiful and right in front of her was a house.

Suddenly the door swung open and a man walked through, a very familiar smiling man and she tucked her wand into her robes and walked forward to meet him. He hugged her and then held her at arms length.

"It's good to finally see you again, even under the circumstances that brought you here."

"It's good to see you too, Remus."

"So what happened?" He asked her as they began walking towards the house.

"I woke up to a knock at the door, I didn't open it when I saw it was him." Then she frowned. "He blew away the front wall of my flat and came in. I'm not sure what he was going to do to me but right before he let the cruciatus curse loose on me the list swept me away."

Remus nodded. "Albus is a smart man, making this list was a good idea."

"I'm just worried about him finding me at the houses. I'm glad all these people volunteered but what if he hurts someone?" Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

It was so like the younger Hermione he knew to worry about everyone else even when her own life was on the line. "Don't worry, we're all pretty sure the wards are unbreakable, he can't get you." He pulled her close with an arm around her.

Hermione sniffled a little, and wipped her nose on her sleeve. The she took the time to gaze around her. "You're house is beautiful!"

The entire house was log, with a golden glow coming from the lights and simply decorated but done so beautifully it took your breath away. Gorgeous wizard and muggle paintings lined the walls. A long pretty rug decorated the main hall. He showed her a room with a glass door to a tiny patio that overlooked the court yard.

Hermione turned to grin at him. "You've done well!"

He laughed. "Yeah, not bad for a werewolf."

Hermione shook her head. "You're a good guy, furry little problem or not."

"Thanks. Just make yourself at home okay? Don't bother asking permission for anything," he grinned, "I'm no longer your professor."

"Okay, thank you Remus."

"You are very welcome." He whispered, letting her into the house.

88888

A month passed without incident, though Remus couldn't get Hermione to walk off of his property until the end of the second week. She liked staying with him, he was easy going and didn't ask a lot of her. They would eat breakfast together, and then they spent most of the day doing their own things and then they'd spend the evening together and eat dinner together.

It was the third week of the second month that Hermione was sure that she'd never have to be moved by the list again, if Malfoy senior hadn't found her by now, would he ever? It was also the week she was proven wrong.

"Damn it." Remus cussed for the third time in a minute.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked walking up behind him.

"No I just broke my quill and I ran out of ink. This book is giving me bad vibes."

"Do you usually get bad vibes from your novels?"

"Not as strong as this one, this is the second time I've broke the quill and I almost dropped a whole two chapters in the fire."

"Why don't you take a break?" She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'll go buy you ink and a quill and be right back."

"Thank you Hermione, I'm really glad you're here." He covered one of her hands with his.

"You bet." She grabbed some coins from her room, shoved them in her pocket and left, walking for the town.


	3. Surprising Host

"Why don't you take a break?" She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'll go buy you ink and a quill and be right back."

"Thank you Hermione, I'm really glad you're here." He covered one of her hands with his.

"You bet." She grabbed some coins from her room, shoved them in her pocket and left, walking for the town.

* * *

Chapter 3-Surprising Host

The little town was humble and sweet, tucked away in the outskirts of muggle Kingston. Hidden by muggle repelling charms and wards, it was a wonderful wizarding village. After buying Remus' quill and ink she decided to look around at the shops. Some held items common to the wizarding world, things she had seen in not so far away Diagon alley. Others held interesting things she hadn't seen before. One apothecary caught her eye and she stepped in, barrels and shelves and ropes hanging from the ceiling held all manners of strange things.

There were chimera eyes in barrels, separated by which belonged to the goat, lion or snake head. There were racks of pigs' tails and chicken combs. She crinkled her nose at what could have been a preserved brain sitting on a shelf in morbid looking goo and turned to look at what was hanging from the ceiling. There were many hairs from unicorns and bushels of strange plants. Snape would have loved this place. She shook her head at the thought and turned to see the owner watching her.

"You have an amazing collection." She said to him.

He was a grizzled old man with silver hair and wise eyes, had he been tall and elegant rather then short and limping, he could have been Dumbledore's brother. Remembering the man released a pang of home sickness, she missed her London flat and her trips to Diagon alley.

"I spent most of my one-hundred and forty years collecting these items. I did the more dangerous things, like chimeras and dragons when I was younger, now my sons do that."

Hermione nodded, she doubted anyone in Diagon alley had been at it for that long. She opened her mouth to ask something but the wizard stopped her.

"These are all things I am willing to sell; I have a more private collection of items I am more attached to. Would you like to see?"

Hermione nodded, again, honored that as a stranger she'd be invited to see the man's private stores. She followed him behind the counter through a curtain to a room she could tell was heavy with wards as he lowered them one by one.

"The name's Fielius by the way."

"I'm Hermione."

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded wondering where that would lead. Fielius just simply nodded.

"I knew you had a good feel about you."

Hermione gasped at the collection. She didn't have to be told what any of these items were. They were rare but recognizable and she had read about many of them. There was one shelf to her right loaded with acromantula venom, the beads of a rattle snake's tail, shredded sphinx claws and the bone marrow of an ogre.

Hanging from the ceiling was a special type of Spanish reed that played an eerie music if touched, and next to it feathers from a Pegasus. But behind all of that there was a large table and on it, what looked like a just killed lammasu*, Hermione couldn't stop staring.

"Aye, he's a beauty isn't he? Put him in stasis so I could keep looking at him. Make a wonderful gift he would."

Hermione's mind once again flashed to Snape and a conversation she had over heard under the invisibility cloak in her fifth year.

"_What I wouldn't give to get my hands on a lammasu. That man is lucky to have found such a creature, much less survive the encounter and get the body." Snape had been whispering with jealous venom._

"_I know it would be invaluable to your collection Severus." It had been Dumbledore._

"_It would be. There are far too many uses to count for such a creature. The irritating thing is that there are plenty of them, they just know how to hide, that is why they are so rare."_

Hermione reached forward to touch the fur and then the feathers of the lammasu. "I know a man who would love it." She whispered.

"Well why didn't you say so? I could have it ready for you in a matter of thirty minutes and you could take it to him."

"I don't know where he is and right now isn't a good time." Then she laughed bitterly, "I very much doubt I'll even see him again any way."

Fielius frowned, "Well, how much would this man appreciate it?"

Hermione thought about that and smiled. "I think it would be the first time anyone would see any emotions on his face for a very, very long time."

"Private man is he?"

"Very. But a lot of people know he loves his potions."

"What would you say if I kept this beauty here until you do see him again?"

Hermione stepped back shocked. "I couldn't ask that Fielius."

"I insist. This man sounds like he'd love it, who else am I going to sell it to?"

"Anyone who would appreciate it! You don't have to hold on to this for me when I'll likely be de-" She just barely stopped herself from saying 'dead'. She wouldn't tell Remus, but she was terrified that it would be only a matter of time before Lucius figured her out and would get her, or that she would forget the list somewhere and she wouldn't be able to escape.

Fielius looked at her quizzically then let it slide. "Really Hermione, I wouldn't mind, I've been holding on to him for too long, it's nice to think there is a potential buyer out there who would put this creature to good use."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, her hand still hovering over the lammasu's wing. Fielius was really insistent. Maybe she could make a deal with him, one that would be unlikely to come true but wouldn't sound too ridiculous. She thought about it and decided that she'd still be fleeing from Lucius Malfoy with no chance of seeing Snape in a year.

"Okay, Fielius, here's a deal for you," the old man nodded, his eyes bright. "Hold on to this for a year, and if I don't come between now and then to get it start looking for another buyer yes?"

Fielius looked at her thoughtfully. He supposed she would need time to find the man and/or get the money. "Sounds like a deal. This lammasu is yours for a year."

Hermione nodded. That was easy, but she still wanted to buy something, just for the man's troubles, or to carry one of these wonders with her. It sounded silly but it sounded nice too. She looked around her at the phials and jars in Fielius' private stores.

"In the mean time," She grabbed a bottle of the powdered sphinx claws, one of the blood of a griffin tongue, and a tiny phial of whole pixie wings. Rare enough that they were very impressive, but not rare enough to cost her a fortune, though she figured it would be expensive.

Fielius smiled and directed her to the front of the store. She paid and left, tucking the bottles safely into the bag on her shoulder. She continued down the street, her hand over her bag as if any of the passer's by knew what treasures she carried inside. The farther she walked the more she felt nervous, something was wrong, very wrong. She was about to turn around to head back to Remus's when a hand snatched out at her from the shadows. Another covered her mouth before she could scream, and no one was close enough to see her suddenly disappear.

She grabbed for her wand which was immediately snatched out of her hand. She bit on the hand that covered her mouth and squirmed as far away as the other hand would let her, which was not far enough. Looking around she could see Lucius Malfoy glaring at her.

"Damn it Granger that hurt." He sounded calm, amused but his enraged face said other wise.

"Good!" She spat.

He slapped her as hard as he could, the sickening sound that echoed a mix between the contact of their skin and the blood that smacked between them. She was knocked to the ground and lay there for a second feeling as if he broke her jaw. She glared up at him, fists clutched at her side in defiance.

"All it would take is one scream, Malfoy."

"Ah but you see, that wouldn't do you any good." He twirled his wand in between his fingers. "There is a silencing charm around us and if anyone were to look down this alley it would appear empty." His wand stopped its twirling and was pointed at her. "I'm not sure what I want to do with you, torture you or beat you into a bloody pulp. I suppose I could do both but which to do first?"

"Beating me into a bloody pulp before torturing me wouldn't do any good." She had to keep talking, keep him talking.

"I suppose not. So let's see, sectumpsempra or crucio?" His wand sparked a little and Hermione used all her will not to flinch away. "I suppose crucio, but I just can't wait to make you bleed and rid your body of its filthy blood."

_C'mon already, _she thought desperately, did she have to wait until he practically cast the curse again? She tried to stand but this time his staff made contact with her face; he kept it pressed into her chest with a warning eyebrow crocked above a malicious eye. She clenched her jaw and tried to ignore the pain.

"Alright you filthy mudblood, time for a little fun. Sectumsempra!"

The list suddenly flared hot and Malfoy senior finished his curse to an empty alley. His hand frantically searched his robes for her wand which he had so ingeniously put there, but it was gone. "Damn her!" She wasn't apparating, he knew that now, so what the hell was happening?

888888

Hermione's eyes flew open at the thunderous crack she recognized from the list moving her, she barely had time to understand what spell he was casting and all of a sudden, she wasn't there. She heaved a sigh of relief and let the tension slowly ease from her muscles. She was vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening and closing somewhere behind her.

She stood up and brushed the dirt from her robes and grabbed her wand. _If I ever see Snape again I'm not going to send him after that lammasu I'm going to kill him for inventing that spell!! _There were footsteps behind her and they were getting closer, she slowly turned around, her wand still clutched in her hand.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

*A lammasu has the body of a lion, the wings of a giant eagle and the face of a human.

.hu/Files/baxa_

Thanks to my loverly beta Lumora the White!!

Review…..!


	4. I Hope You Really Love Her

She stood up and brushed the dirt from her robes and grabbed her wand. If I ever see Snape again I'm not going to send him after that lammasu I'm going to kill him for inventing that spell!! There were footsteps behind her and they were getting closer, she slowly turned around, her wand still clutched in her hand.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

Chapter 4-I Hope You Really Love Her

"Woah watch it Gr-Hermione!"

Hermione's wand was pointed right at Draco Malfoy's face and she was pleased to say he didn't look too pleased about that. "I'm sorry but if I just got attacked by what looks like and older version of you, I'm going to be pointing my wand at you."

"Attacked? What did he do to you?" Draco's tone was a mix between resignation and hateful venom.

"Smacked me around a little."

"Bastard." He muttered. "Can you lower your wand so that we can get you in the house and fixed up?"

"How do I know you aren't going to lock me away for him?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because Dumbledore made the list so that anyone with bad intentions couldn't have their address written down. If I was in any way in co-hoots with my father, you wouldn't be here right now, you might be at Lupin's."

"I was just there."

"Oh. How many houses have you been to?"

"This is my second."

Draco nodded. Hermione thought about what he said. If it was true she would have nothing to fear but he still made her nervous. At twenty he was beginning to look too much like his father, except his features had some of his mother's femininity.

"Draco, who's there?"

The higher pitched voice reaching them from the house surprised Hermione and she looked at Draco for an answer. His face was lit up in a way she hadn't seen before. He looked at her with a small smile on his lips and motioned for her to follow.

"That's my girlfriend." He said to Hermione then called back to the woman in poking her head out of an open door. "It's Gr-Hermione."

Hermione smiled at his attempts to call her by her first name. She tucked her wand away and followed at the door Draco introduced the two young women, and left them to go "cook" dinner. Hermione smiled hesitantly at Latie, and followed her into the big house. She got a strange feeling about the girl.

They ate in a comfortable silence and then Draco showed her to the bedroom she would be using. He smiled his good night at her then trailed back down the stairs to his bedroom. Hermione followed him with her eyes, still confused by his girlfriend.

88888

The first week passed in an ease that suggested everyone was still getting used to each other. Hermione was still curious about Latie but didn't want to be rude and ask Draco about her. But Hermione, being the curious person that she was, couldn't hold back her questioning. Draco smirked to himself when he noticed her bursting to ask questions every time Latie left the room. At the end of the second week Draco decided to spare her.

"Hermione, take a walk with me."

She threw him a haughty look at his commanding words but followed him outside. Her thoughts kept returning to Latie, such a strange girl. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about her. She was glad Draco was being silent; it gave her time to think. Then she got the feeling he was staring at her.

"I think you might be having questions about Latie. Of course the book worm would want to know." His words would have stung except for his smile and his teasing tones.

"I get this funny feeling about her, and I haven't seen her use magic at-" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Draco had a fleeting thought of how innocent she still looked. "Is she a squib or something?"

"A muggle actually."

Hermione stared at him in shock for a little bit then laughed, "Who would have guessed, Draco Malfoy got himself a muggle."

"That I did."

"How did that happen?"

"I wanted to get away from the memories, the scum that was my father, I went to muggle Bristol and met Latie. Things happened and here we are, engaged actually."

Hermione scrutinized him for a while then said, "I like Latie so I hope you really love her or I'll hex you some place never thought to have existed." Her face was dead serious and Draco stared at her. She suddenly smiled. "But you two seem happy."

Draco let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You scared me there."

They turned to go back to the house when Draco stiffened. He looked at Hermione in horror. She placed a hand on his arm but couldn't find her voice. He gripped her arm tightly but his eyes dashed between her and the house. He let out a strangled sound of indecision.

"Someone has breached the wards!"

Hermione stared blankly at him before it all made sense. "Go get Latie! She can't defend herself if it's your dad!"

"But I can't leave you!"

"I can take care of myself, just go."

"It's my duty!"

"It's your fiancé!"

"If anything happens to you…" He touched her arm then ran.

Hermione pulled out her wand and watched the house in panic. After long moments she saw someone running towards her, she hoped to Merlin it was Draco but the sight of Draco calling to her and cursing from his door way confirmed other wise. She raised her wand and shouted a number of hexes at Lucius who struggled for a little while before blocking them and then reaching her.

She stumbled back at the delirious grin on his face. He made to grab for her but she lurched out of the way, right into a body bind spell. She watched in horrified silence as he laughed wickedly and turned and pointed his wand at his son, who was now running towards them.

"You take one step closer you fucking blood traitor and I'll kill you. I will torture you in front of your filthy girl. After I make you observe what I'm going to do to your fucking whore." He motioned to Hermione.

Draco stopped, and threw her an apologetic glance, she hoped he could see her forgiveness in her eyes. Lucius looked back at her and sneered. He bent over her and moved the hair from her face with his staff then jammed it in to her torso. The inability to scream made everything worse.

Lucius knew if he cast a curse Hermione would disappear, so he decided to beat her until whatever magic she was working would be too hard for her. He pulled a knife out from somewhere in his robes and let it flash wickedly before jamming it into one let and then her arm and stomach. He was carving something into her chest but she didn't care what it was, she wasn't even aware he was doing it.

He watched in sick pleasure as her blood spilled from her immobile body and her eyes rolled back in her head in pain. "You're mine now mudblood, and no can protect you anymore."

He had stopped driving his knife through her body and his words brought her partially back to earth. The list…why wasn't it working? Did it only send her away when spells were cast? Was this it? Was all the hiding done in vain? Great she was going to die here by the hand of Lucius Malfoy in Draco Malfoy's backyard and she had just reach nineteen. Peachy.

Suddenly a heated flare against her buttocks warned her, her eyes flew to Lucius, his knife hovering as if not knowing where to cut. She closed her eyes in relief when the heat flared to fire and she was whisked away. Lucius stared in shock at the empty ground before him. What the fucking hell was she doing?!

* * *

Big thanks and applause to my beta Lumora the White!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. If I'm Not Safe Here

Suddenly a heated flare against her buttocks warned her, her eyes flew to Lucius, his knife hovering as if not knowing where to cut. She closed her eyes in relief when the heat flared to fire and she was whisked away. Lucius stared in shock at the empty ground before him. What the fucking hell was she doing?!

* * *

Chapter 5-If I'm Not Safe Here…

Hermione waited for the tell tale sound of an opening door and footsteps, she didn't bother getting up, she didn't see the point. She wasn't even sure if she could. She heard a muttered curse and someone calling to another person but the voice didn't register. She was so tired, in so much pain, she wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. She supposed it was about equal because her eyes were closing but the pain kept her from falling asleep.

Arms wrapped around her from both sides and she heard a strangled sound which she slowly realized was her. She hurt. She felt the sensation of leaving the ground before fatigue and pain worked together and she blacked out.

8888888

"You think the list Dumbledore gave her would have taken her away before Malfoy could do that to her."

"Maybe she couldn't reach it."

The silence that hung after the words was uncomfortable. Hermione had been unconscious for two days. Neither person knew what to do, what to say. The normally joyous house hold had a shadowing feeling to it. Laughing was limited instead of a free thing. The air practically jumped with tension.

Hermione watched them, waiting for someone to say something when no one did, she decided to fill the silence. "It was in my back pocket, it only tends to work when he's on the brink of killing me, it seems to work faster with spells too." Her voice was raspy.

"Hermione!"

Hermione was incredibly glad when Harry and Ginny jumped up to hug her. They guided her to the couch and sat her down. They got her some food and pumpkin juice and sat with her while she ate. The silence this time was slightly more pleasant though no less tense.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." Harry responded.

"And the stabs?"

"Um we could heal all of them except the one on your chest. There seemed to be a curse on that one." Ginny mumbled.

A flash came to Hermione, excruciating pain, a strange pattern being carved into her skin. She shook her head to come back to the present then jumped up. She quickly found her way to a bathroom and closed the door. She shut the door, ripped off her shirt and looked in the mirror. Her stomach lurched and she felt dizzy.

The ugly scar was a fancy, swooping, loopy LM. His initials. So that's what he meant when he said she was his. The skin around it was a sickening red-purple and the cut itself was a bazaar colour and was still weeping blood.

"Okay, I get devotion, but that's a little extreme, I'm sure the guy would've been happier if you left your skin unmarked. Ever heard of tattoos? That could work to. Ugly that is."

Hermione glared at the mirror, refraining from busting it. "He carved this into me." She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harry and Ginny looked apologetically up at her. Hermione sighed and smiled a little. "You should refrain from buying talking mirrors. They are a horror."

The couple smiled.

8888888

The next few days were spent with Ginny coming and going frequently and the trio spending plenty of time together, walking, eating, and laughing. It felt good to be around her friends again, people who didn't give off an air of fear or protection, although she could tell they were scared. She wished she were back at Hogwarts though, roaming the halls, eating the food, spending a ridiculous amount of hours in the library.... But being back there meant Voldemort would be alive again and she couldn't wish that.

"Do you want to go to town, Hermione? There's a great café down the way, nice place." Ginny asked one day.

Hermione shuddered. "I don't think I'm ready for that, its as if as soon as I leave the houses he's after me."

Ginny frowned. "Maybe Harry should check you for a tracking spell..."

Hermione's face fell even more. "I hadn't thought of that. If he did…" her voice trailed off into an unintelligible string of dark murmurs.

"I'll fetch Harry." Ginny said uncertainly, leaving the room with several backward glances.

As soon as she was gone Hermione began pacing. If he did place a tracking spell on me then he's been following me everywhere. He might know I'm here! Oh Harry and Ginny get hurt because I brought my troubles here… What was Dumbledore thinking!? There was no need to put others in danger! I can protect my self fine!

"What's this about a tracking spell Hermione?"

"I think Lucius put one on me. That's how he knows where I am after about two weeks."

"Check it then, we can't have you two dancing all over England."

"Dancing." Hermione scoffed quietly. Harry cocked an eye brow. Hermione rolled her eyes, then did as told.

Ginny gasped and Harry swore. Hermione didn't have to be told that it went over as a positive but they did so anyway. The spell was hastily removed among cursing and angry exclamations. Hermione sighed when it was over.

Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing glances. Hermione caught them and sighed.

"What does it matter if we take it off now? He probably already knows I'm here."

The awkward silence was nearly tangible.

888888

It had been over a month since he last saw her at his son's house, her eyes conveying a kind of helpless fight, as if she knew, as if she knew one day, he'd get her, and he'd do her every possible harm he could think of. He had discovered the removal of his tracking spell and had to find her with money, paying those not quite evil not quite good, greedy government officials to track her. Lucius idly twirled his wand in his fingers then stood. It was time.

888888

"Please, just this once, Hermione, come to town with us." Ginny begged.

"It's been such a long time Hermione, if he hasn't found you by now I think its safe."

Hermione shook her head. "Not from him. I won't be safe until he's dead. When I first got around to thinking I thought 'If I'm not safe here then I won't be anywhere.' The truth is, it doesn't matter where I go, he's going to hunt me down."

The couple stared at her. They knew she was right. Harry knew Lucius was unstoppable and Ginny could only shiver and remember her first year at Hogwarts. The bloody bastard. They nodded then turned to leave, grabbing their cloaks.

"Wait." They looked back at her. Hermione gulped, "Um...I'm throwing caution into the wind! Let's go. Just keep your wands where you can get them quickly."

They shook their heads. It was silly, all three of them knew that but no one said a thing. They walked away from the house, past the fence to the end of the wards. Hermione took a deep breath before stepping through. They waited, tense for a second then Ginny sighed. Hermione giggled, bordering on hysteria.

"At least he didn't jump us first thing."

888888

Behind them, craftily hidden amongst the scenery just outside the wards Lucius Malfoy smirked. The three were getting ready to leave for town. He could see Ginny was more relaxed than the other two but Hermione was wound up tense like a Dark spell waiting to be cast.

"Dear, dear, tense are we?" The three spun and he smirked. He heard Hermione curse quietly. "I think you need to relax, my dear." He took steps closer to them and was met by three wands. "No, this won't do. Expelliarmus!"

Lucius greedily caught the wands and grabbed Hermione, twisting her arms and slamming her against him. He breathed in as if he were smelling her and she nearly gagged. Sick man, sick, sick man.

"Sorry Potter, looks like this whore is coming with me." He disapperated just as Harry and Ginny launched themselves at him. They landed with a thud on the empty ground.

"Shit, Ginny. She's gone!"

* * *

Major kudos to my amazing Beta, Lumora the White!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Purification

Lucius greedily caught the wands and grabbed Hermione, twisting her arms and slamming her against him. He breathed in as if he were smelling her and she nearly gagged. Sick man, sick, sick man.

"Sorry Potter, looks like this whore is coming with me." He disapperated just as Harry and Ginny launched themselves at him. They landed with a thud on the empty ground.

"Shit, Ginny. She's gone!"

* * *

Chapter 6- Purification

Hermione didn't know where Lucius took her to. All she knew was that it was dark, cold, and damp. The sunlight barely showed through the tightly spaced buildings. She heard him cast a silencing spell, a disillusion charm and several wards that meant to keep both her in and muggles out.

A cane whacked her in the ribs hard enough to make her body jerk back. "Get up."

She decided doing as she was told was the smartest thing at the moment. She stood up, discretely touching the new injury. He smacked her hand aside and circled her. She could feel the cold scrutiny of his eyes and she hated when he forced her to look at him and she could see his approval.

"I see Potter keeps his friends well. A little more food and well, you look positively delicious." She swore he sounded like he could eat her too. She fleeting wondered if he were cannibalistic. She wouldn't doubt it. Is that my fate? To get eaten by a madman of an ex-Death Eater?

"Take your shirt off." She flinched back. He growled. "Take it off!"

She slowly jerked her shirt off, glaring at his hatefully handsome face. He sneered when the cloth hit the street and she watched as the material disappeared. He approached her, his fingers tracing the scars he made.

"You don't know how delighted I am that you kept this souvenir of our last rendezvous."

"It's not like you gave me a choice."

"Figured it out did you? Yes I just had time to charm the whole mess before you vanished."

His nose brushed her neck and his hair tickled her chin and his teeth bit into her skin. She flinched away, she could feel the blood. His hands grabbed the waist of her pants and pulled with such force that they ripped just before she toppled into him. NO! The list! No, no, no, no, no!! She strained to get free of his grasp but he jerked her harder against him.

"I think you need more than a little lesson." She did not like the sound of that, oh no she didn't. "I think you need to be purified, I think you need that filthy blood drained from your devastating body."

Some how, there she was, naked, unarmed, unprotected by that sacred piece of little paper, trapped in an alley way with one Lucius Malfoy. Life had worked against her after all. How had that happened? How could she have been so careless?

"How should I start? Perhaps like this!" The revealed blade was stabbed into her leg, wedging itself too deep, the blood spurting onto his pale skin. He laughed and let it coat his hands before jerking it out with a twist that made her scream. The blade was tossed aside and his belt was undone.

"You sent me to Azkaban!" The pants dropped. "You killed my wife!" He was straddling her. No, not this, no… "You turned my son into a blood traitor! No better than a muggle's bitch like you!" She wasn't sure what hurt more, his hands gripping, digging into her breast or the bites on her lip, her neck. "You aided in the death of the Dark Lord."

It was like a cruciatus centered at her core, a terrible ripping and pounding, then something else. Then a silence, a stillness. She knew he was at it again, his knife dancing across her skin like a figure skater, the pounding somewhere between her legs. She heard him cackle but she didn't have the energy to see what it was this time, if he planned something new, she kept her eyes closed.

"Thank God for Voldemort or I could not enjoy this!" His cackle burned her ears.

Oh gods, she was crying, she wished she wouldn't, it looked weak. If she had been in any position to laugh she would have. Oh, she had just been raped, twice, she had been stabbed and cut and carved like a Christmas turkey that had pissed the cook off and she thought a little crying looked weak? And the blood, Merlin knew she was drenched in it, laying in it, decorating anything nearby with it.

She felt him flip her over, his staff hitting her back with whomps that nearly echoed. She couldn't move, couldn't feel, the pain was fading into a new sort of blackness, one that seemed so lovely, so welcoming, and she was glad it had no light, she never wanted to see again, afraid to look down. She didn't want to know what she'd become.

She could feel the fresh blood warming her back and her hand, the stones beneath her leaching it as soon as it came. But the heat in her hand stayed. Maybe he was doing something to her hand, she wouldn't know, that pain had stopped reaching her brain, had stopped registering with the fifth blow, maybe the tenth, she had lost count.

No, no that wasn't right. No beating would make her hand so warm, something was nagging at her mind but she couldn't focus on what. Heat, she remembered heat like that, a burning, intensifying heat, one that always seemed to bring relief, a magical heat. It had to be, nothing else would register now.

Oh! The list! The next moment his staff left her body she used what tiny energy she had to wedge herself closer to the sacred paper. His staff came down with a sharp whack the same time her hand caught on fire.

88888

He watched her disappear…again! That infuriating bitch! No, she was not doing this herself, she shouldn't have been able to move after what he did to her, someone was helping her. And dammit he was going to find out whom.

88888

The deafening crack and the aching thud of her land had never been more welcome. Now that she was free maybe she could sleep. Maybe she could give way to that blackness, not as inviting but still terribly tempting, maybe this blackness was a safe place, maybe it was the safest the list could come up with, though it was no address written down.

"Ms Granger?"

Her eyes flew open and searched, she would know _that_ voice _anywhere_.

"P-profes-esor?"

* * *

And enter: The snarky, sneering, stunningness of Severus Snape!!


	7. Spinner's End

The deafening crack and the aching thud of her land had never been more welcome. Now that she was free maybe she could sleep. Maybe she could give way to that blackness, not as inviting but still terribly tempting, maybe this blackness was a safe place, maybe it was the safest the list could come up with, though it was no address written down.

"Ms Granger?"

Her eyes flew open and searched, she would know that voice anywhere.

"P-profes-esor?"

* * *

Chapter 7-Spinners End

She was on a rather comfortable bed. Warm, inviting, with soft sheets. It felt like her four-poster at Hogwarts. Merlin, what an awful nightmare that had been. Well except for the part about Harry defeating Voldemort. That had been good. But being chased all over England by a furious Lucius Malfoy? Not so fun. And that beating, that beating before she arrived at Snape's house…dreadful. Wait, Snape's house? Why had she gone to Snape's house in her dream?

She made to stretch and get up but flinched and was reduced to a muffled scream. Her eyes flew open and looked around. Black. Everything looked black. On closer inspection things were really deep greens and dark blues the curtain were drawn and little light leaked through. The door swung open, blinding her momentarily.

"Ah, you are awake." The professor strode across the room and deposited a tray of food on her lap then crossed his arms in front of him. "How do you feel Ms Granger? I need to know what potions to brew." His cold indifference to her state of being irritated her but it was entirely Snape like.

She tried to speak but only a small, airy sound escaped. She closed her mouth embarrassed. Snape spoke instead. "Drink." He said motioning to the goblet. "It'll help."

She took up the goblet and downed half of it. "Thank you she rasped."

They were there in silence for a moment before Hermione remembered his question. "Oh, I-" She paused, testing out her body, moving ever so slightly. She winced. "I really hurt. And I feel faint."

He nodded curtly and left. She watched him, struck by how at home his billowing robes made her feel. As if she were back at Hogwarts, safe, unharmed. She sighed and leaned back, letting out a yelp of pain. He returned hours later, thrusting more food onto her lap and depositing potions on the table. He left without a glance.

She scowled and ate as much as she could before resorting to the potions. Her reward was instant pain relief, and the reduction of her faintness.

This went on for two weeks before Snape declared her better. Then he told her the news.

"Now that you are better we will be moving to another house of mine."

Hermione's head began to spin, "Where are we now?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering as if he was contemplating whether or not to reveal their location, "Spinner's End."

She stared quietly at the bed for a second before looking up to meet his dark eyes. "When?" She squeaked, clapping her hand over her mouth in surprise.

This elicited a slight smirk from the potions master, "Tomorrow. As for, today, I will be gone most of the morning. When I return I will assist you in preparing to leave, if needed."

"Yes sir."

He swept out of the room, her eyes boring into his back. She waited at least half an hour before slowly getting out of the bed and making her way around the house. It was small and dark with only two windows. The theme of the house was the same as the bedroom, there was a small kitchen, a sitting room, and behind a hidden wall (which she couldn't figure out how she found, but guessed it was one of the bricks she fell into when she tripped) was a potion's lab and a library. She stroked the spines of the books before leaving.

What bothered her was that there was no other bed room in the house. Where had he slept? Surely not on that awful looking couch that could not have been comfortable? Somehow, she thought, Snap would not lower himself to sleeping on a sofa. But then where?

She returned to the bedroom and slowly began packing, both by magic and the muggle way. When she heard a slight bang from the front door she jumped and spun around wand raised. All the healing wounds on her body gave a throb as if in warning. She disillusioned herself before retreating to stand by the closet, her wand out.

"Miss Granger, are you ready?" She heard Snape call. There was a long pause and then he was standing in the door, scanning the room, his eyes lingering on the packed bag. "Miss Granger?" His voice was still snappish.

"Here." She squeaked revealing herself.

"It would go appreciated if you responded the first time I called." His voice full of the distain she had grown to equate with normalcy these short two weeks.

"Sorry, sir but-" She shuddered a little, "But I thought you were him. I-I was clamming up."

She thought she saw a flicker of sympathy in his eyes before he nodded curtly. He levitated her bags and motioned for her to leave the room before him. She hugged herself and left listening to the quiet swish of his robes. When they reached the edge of the wards she recoiled and fell several steps behind Snape. When he noticed she stopped he turned to snap at her to hurry up but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Leaving the wards is necessary to move on." His voice broke her sudden loss of reality.

She blinked up at him, "Then I think I'd rather stay." Everything with in her told her to _stay put. _

Severus gave an exasperated sigh, "Miss Granger, he's not going to jump out of the bushes at you."

He was shocked when she laughed loudly without humor. "Oh but that's exactly what happened before I landed on your doorstep."

He dropped her bag with a thud, strode back to her, grasped her arm and walked her out past the wards. By the time they reached her bag she was whimpering and looking around wildly, curling into him. If he hadn't seen her right after what that bastard had done to her he would have found this amusing, she was curling into him for safety when he was not much better than Lucius. The irony was excruciating.

Snape picked up her bag, kept one hand firmly on her arm and apparated away.


	8. Realization

He dropped her bag with a thud, strode back to her, grasped her arm and walked her out past the wards. By the time they reached her bag she was whimpering and looking around wildly, curling into him. If he hadn't seen her right after what that bastard had done to her he would have found this amusing, she was curling into him for safety when he was not much better than Lucius. The irony was excruciating.

Snape picked up her bag, kept one hand firmly on her arm and apparated away.

* * *

Chapter 8-Realization

Hermione swayed a little and was thankful for the large, strong hand that steadied her with a touch to her back before it suddenly disappeared. She opened her eyes to a wooden fence, the gate a few paces ahead. She followed the figure of her potions professor through it, relieved as she felt the wards slip over her. She looked around and immediately felt Severus Snape was out of place.

They were walking through a small courtyard on a path of stone slabs, just peaking through all the plants was what looked like a log cabin. She turned out to be correct as she hurried to stand by Snape as he took down wards to let them in and didn't look away from him until she was sure they were up again.

She gasped when she turned around; the large room was lit with a golden glow. The wood work was adorned with intricate carvings and cut outs, paintings hung everywhere without crowding out the walls. A large fireplace stood directly opposite them and in the middle was a large couch that looked a million times more inviting than the one at Spinners End. There were two love seats on either side of it. Connected to the room was a dining room with a small wooden table. Two hallways led off the room.

"Wow." She said, fairly certain she'd get no response.

"The bed rooms are off that wing." Snape said pointing to the hall to their right, "And that's to the kitchen, library and lab." He said with disinterest and a half-hearted wave to the left hall.

Hermione walked slowly down the hall peaking in the doors, mildly nervous when she discovered the two bedrooms were rather close to each other and shared a bathroom. She chewed on her bottom lip contemplating the situation. Maybe she could just get up early to take a shower?

Snape noticed her pause at the end of the hall by the bathroom and had a good guess as to what was running through her mind. He decided to spare her for the moment. "This is your room." He said pushing the door to his left open. She turned around and slipped past him, stepping on his foot.

"Oh sorry!" She said dancing back into the room. Snape didn't look amused, yet his eyes seemed to twinkle slightly.

"I'll leave you to…settle in." He left with a swoosh.

Once she was alone she broke into a fit of giggles. He looked so out of place in this muggle-summer-vacation-house kind of place made mostly of wood, in his billowing black robes. Even his uptight manner seemed wrong. _And I practically clung to him all the way from the Spinner's End house wards to here, spent minutes worrying over sharing a bathroom with him then I go and trod all over his foot! _She couldn't decide if it was embarrassing or amusing.

88888

With a satisfied sigh Hermione sunk into the bed, decorated in a forest green comforter, and closed her eyes. A shower had never felt more welcome and whatever she had eaten was amazing. She had spent a calming evening looking through a book taken from the library and now here she was. She listened to the sounds of the house, a slight breeze, the occasional pops of the dying fire she had insisted on, and nearby a door closed, she heard the shower turn on then curled onto her side. She had never felt more at peace.

888888

"You cook?" Hermione asked with a yawn as she entered the kitchen, shuffling her feet.

"As strange as that may seem, yes. Any good potions master is a good cook."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on one of many bar stools surrounding the kitchen island. She watched him cook and noticed the special care he took. Delicately chopping and sprinkling and crushing. Who knew such large, long hands could do such fine work? Then it dawned on her.

"You cooked dinner last night."

"Five points to Gryffindor." He said sarcastically.

There was silence a moment before Hermione let her curiosity get the better of her. "Where did you sleep at Spinner's End? I have a feeling couches aren't your style but there was only one bed." He didn't look at her, it was as if he hadn't heard her at all.

"Eat." He put a plate in front of her.

She didn't want to know what that meant if he didn't answer, or maybe he wasn't interested in gracing her with an answer to more than one question in the morning. That would be more Snape-like. When he stood so did she, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I need something to do, anything. I was hoping you-" She paused biting her bottom lip.

Snape considered her for a moment, "I suppose you could help me in the lab, classes are about to start and I need anti-anything potions for all the spills and explosions those dunderheads cause."

"Thank you." Her voice expressed more gratitude than the expression.

She followed him down the hallway, down a flight of stairs into a lab that reminded her of the dungeons. He looked a little more at home here. She glanced at him then did a double take. He had traded his many layers and billowing for black slacks and a black button down. Well then.

They spent hours in the basement, brewing potions galore, eventually he let her off on her own with a list of potions to brew. She was touched until he sniffed each of them and tested them to ensure nobody would drop dead. When he shrugged she felt forced to comment.

"I can brew very good potions you know." At seeing his face she casually added, "I learned from the best."

Snape stared at her with a blank face; inside he was surprised and muddled. Had she just complimented him or was she sucking up? He decided the latter would be a more suitable tactic for her and went with it.

"I do not appreciate students attempting to suck up to me, former or no."

"Have I ever sucked up to anyone? I'm a know-it-all, answer too many questions and am horridly obnoxious with my studies and corrections, I know. But I would never suck up!"

Her eyes flashed anger and Snape felt compelled to take a step back. He had never really seen this side of her, defensive and angered. He sneered and shelved her potions.

He turned back to her, "I doubt very much that you were complimenting me Miss Granger."

He swore he saw her blush before she turned to wash her hands. He thought he heard her mumble something but waited until they were done cleaning and were walking up the steps before asking she blushed and began to walk faster. He took a hold of her arm.

"Okay," she said exasperated. "I said I was complimenting you. I think you're an amazing brewer and I respect you for it. And if that's not enough, half the time I'm in awe. Satisfied?"

She broke free and ran upstairs, he heard a distant door shut. Indeed he was. No one had ever bothered to compliment him, especially not a student. They were all scared of him. Or so he thought. Had he not succeeded in terrorizing those awful dunderheads like he thought? He trudged up the stairs. Awed? Respects me? Probably not. Amazing brewer? Why yes. She would have been surprised to see him smile slightly.

88888888

Oh that was thoroughly embarrassing! How am I ever going to live that down!? He practically forced me into saying that! Hermione flopped onto the bed and buried her face in her arms. She needed a bath. A long bath. In the shared bathroom. She groaned. Damn stupid Lucius for putting her in this stupid situation. After a few minutes of breathing slowly she undressed and crossed the hall in her towel.

She filled the tub and sank into it. She sighed. She supposed she would've gotten around to saying something of the sort eventually. He was the only person here to talk to, something would've had to slip soon. Not that it was all that awful. After sitting there for a long while she wrapped the towel around her and crossed the hall.

Snape opened his door to begin dinner, they had skipped lunch and he knew he, at least, was hungry. He stopped in his tracks as he watched a gleaming Hermione enter her room, leaving wet footprints in the hall. He shut his door quietly and leaned against it. His heart was racing. What the hell?

888888

Hermione slipped from her room when the smells of food could temp her no more. She took a deep breath before walking over to the table where Snape had set up dinner. She shot him a small smile and sat down and he passed her the main dish. Odd. She was comfortable, she didn't feel bothered or embarrassed by her earlier comments. She took small bites savoring what she ate.

"This is amazing, professor." She felt compelled to say. "I find myself glad you are an excellent potions master." She smiled shyly.

He cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed. "Well I would hope so, Miss Granger or you might not be here right now."

She frowned a little. "Exactly how bad was it? Please, don't spare me."

He took a deep breath. "You had lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised you were even conscious, though you lost that aspect quickly. You had cuts all over you, all of them were very deep. There were sharp bruises on your back and some…hand prints on your arms. Then there was-" He coughed slightly cutting himself off. He did not feel comfortable discussing that.

"I know. I'm guessing it was bad too?"

He nodded. "Do remember any of it Miss Granger?"

Hermione inhaled sharply. "Yes."

"Would you mind telling me? I know it's horrible and it will hurt but you need to get it off your chest and I want to know I did all that I could."

She stared at him for a moment. Was he concerned? Was Severus Snape concerned? Or was it a selfish reason, to make sure he hadn't failed. She tried to evaluate his face. She couldn't read a damn thing. Stinking spy.

"He stabbed my leg and then he told me it was my fault he was in Azkaban, that his wife died, that Draco came to the light, that Voldemort died. And he called me a-a muggle's bitch. Then he-" She stopped and coughed like he had. "Twice. The second time he cut me while he did it. Then he flipped me over and whacked me with his cane. I got the list by then. I was very surprised to see you."

"And I you."

Suddenly Hermione remembered how she must have looked other than very bloody. She clapped her hand over her mouth and he swore he heard an 'oh shit'. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed furiously. She dug into her food, her face still very pink, she didn't meet his eyes when she asked for the salt.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"I er, apologize for er-" for what, exactly was she apologizing?

"The way you appeared at my door?" Besides bloody, wounded and centimeters from death she was naked and clutching a pair of jeans in one hand.

"Yeah." She blushed a little more, if that were even possible.

"As much as you find that embarrassing you had to stay in that state while I fixed you, I apologize for any…discomfort."

She shook her head. "No, thank you for doing-doing _that_." She suddenly got a perplexed look.

"Miss Granger?"

She jumped up from the table and ran down the hall, he heard a door slam and waited, settling back in his seat. She came running out, tears streaming down her face and jumped at him, hugging him tightly. He was stunned to say the least.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"For what Miss granger?"

"For getting rid of it! I could-" she bit her lip. "I thought I would have it forever."

"Have what?" Now he was really confused.

Her hands flew to her chest. "His initials." She saw his nostrils flair. "He put a curse on the cut, so I couldn't heal it. How did you do it?"

He remembered the elegant script scrawled across her chest. Lucius was "I suppose reopening the wounds helped, but I really don't know, I just did what I could."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you!"

With sudden embarrassment she realized she was still clinging to him. She stood up and chewed on her lower lip for a second. "So er, how many days until classes start?"

"Twenty." He frowned. "I'm not sure what to do with you, letting you out of my sight is not an option, but I must teach. I suppose I could take you with me."

Hermione considered that for a moment, then she stated rather matter of factly. "That's enough time to think about it professor."

Severus almost lost his tea. Think about it? With her walking around his house naked, how was he going to _not _think about her?

88888

When she went to bed that night she realized, she was comfortable here with Snape, she felt safe and at ease. She smiled at the irony.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm glad this story is addictive! ;) Would love more reviews =D

And enter-the attraction problem!!

Big points to my beta, Lumora the White who's giving this story a good boost!!


	9. It's A Slippery Road

"Twenty." He frowned. "I'm not sure what to do with you, letting you out of my sight is not an option, but I must teach. I suppose I could take you with me."

"That's enough time to think about it professor."

88888

When she went to bed that night she realized, she was comfortable here with Snape, she felt safe and at ease. She smiled at the irony.

* * *

Chapter 9-It's A Slippery Road

Several days passed in a manor of comfort, they talked little but the calm peace was obvious. Snape was snarky as ever but slightly more pleasant. Hermione thought he wouldn't be Severus Snape without the snark, but there was more to him, she could tell. He was getting more anxious about the school arrangement, but told her he would solve it, by Merlin.

88888

"Albus, to what do I owe this surprise?" Snape said hardly batting an eye as the wizard stepped from his fire place.

"I know with classes coming up you are hard pressed for an answer of what to do. It is your duty to protect Miss Granger at this time, I have arranged for a dear old friend of mine to take over your class until further notice. You may stay here."

Snape frowned and thought. Well… that could work…he could catch up on research. "That is much appreciated Albus."

"Good, Severus, my friend, good. Now, where is that delightful young lady?" Dumbledore inquired with a twinkle in his eye.

"Headmaster?" Hermione darted into the room as if on cue.

"Ah, Miss Granger, its good to see you well. I have these for you, I'm sorry I couldn't get them to you earlier but safety first my dear. And I apologize again but you cannot reply."

He gave her a small stack of letters and left with a cheery good bye, his twinkling eyes again aimed at Severus. Hermione stared at the fire place for a long time. "Why do I get the feeling he's planning something?" She mumbled to no one unparticular.

She walked from the room to read her letters from Remus (co-written by an apologetic Tonks for not being there to see her), Ron, Harry and Ginny, and even one from Draco. She realized with a sudden shock that she missed her friends. Suddenly her knees gave out and she slumped onto the edge of her bed. Leaning over, she cried a little into her pillow before pulling herself together and going to join Snape in the labs.

88888

"Damn it!"

"Miss Granger, language." Snape had arrived back into the lab after getting some ingredients from the store room. Hermione was leaning over a boiled over cauldron, her hair frizzing up around her face.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Sorry sir, but this stupid potion keeps boiling over and I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong!" She had been working on a potion from one of Snape's books for days but it never came out right.

He walked over and watched her for a minute. She pushed her hair back from her face, vainly smoothing it. His lips curled into a smirk, "I see." He took a breath, "When you stir Miss Granger, do so like this."

He placed his hand over her own and showed her the motions to stir. Hermione was hardly paying attention, she was suddenly dizzy and short of breath. The room suddenly seemed tens of degrees hotter and she was sure it was affecting the potion. My gods, I've never noticed how elegant his hands are. And by Merlin, they're smooth. His body was near hers and he smelled delicious, of herbs and fire and wood, and the heat radiating from him could have made her melt.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I just need to go….lie down, yes." She hiked up the stairs leaving a baffled Snape.

888888

Once she had begun breathing normally she smacked her forehead. What was that about? Lying down was not going to cut it. She needed a very hot bath and a very good book. She grabbed one of her few muggle novels she brought with her, dropped her robes and stole off to the bathroom. She lost herself in the book, the warm water and sat there for a long time.

88888

He had put her potion on stasis; sure he could assist her in correcting it once she felt up to it. He stretched and left the labs wondering about Hermione's sudden flee from the room. Whatever it was evaded him and he decided a cold shower was in order, especial to wash off two days worth of potion fumes. He made to his room, shed his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and strode down the hall.

He pushed the door open and his steps faltered backwards. He hadn't heard the water running and he was shocked to be greeted by such a sight. Hermione was lounging on the side of the large tub, a book behind her and her eyes closed. He could see the curves of her breasts rising and falling with slow, even breaths. He swallowed audibly and made to back out of the room, wincing when a floorboard squeaked.

Hermione shot up and snatched her wand from beside the book. "Professor!" She gasped, sinking lower into the water.

He turned his head down towards the floor and out into the hall. "My apologies, I did not know you were in here."

He quickly shut the door before he could embarrass himself any further. In his room he made to calm himself with deep breaths, his body had been highly aware of just how female she was. Something he did not care for, she was his bloody student for Merlin's sake! Former…A little voice reminded him. Did it matter? I'm supposed to be protecting her not-! He couldn't bring himself to think it, as if that would intensify the problem.

88888

Hermione quickly made her way back to her bedroom, her face flushed. Just how long had he been standing there? Just how much did he see? Oohhh this is getting better and better! For Merlin's sake can't Lucius get himself caught and this be the end of it!?

She wasn't sure how much later it was when she emerged from her room and crashed into Snape. They both fell with a loud thud and sat on the floor staring guiltily at each other. Eventually Snape stood and offered his hand. She took it, thinking again how smooth and warm his large, long hands were. Once she was up she felt they held hands for longer than necessary before quickly dropping them to their sides.

Dinner was taken in silence, each barely daring to move. They walked silently down the hall together and stood awkwardly outside the bedroom doors. Snape took a deep breath. It was something he would not regret.

"Good night Miss Granger." He whispered.

She was shocked by his lack of cold indifference, normally they stopped acknowledging each other right as dinner was ending. She bit her bottom lip once then summoned all of her Gryffindor courage. "Good night Severus."

She turned and disappeared into her bedroom before he could comment. Was it so wrong to be on first name basis? They got along well enough and they had been locked together for just a little over a month now. Snape looked after her, mildly stunned then entered his room. He could call her Hermione, it would take some tries, but he could.


	10. Leaving

"Good night Miss Granger." He whispered.

She was shocked by his lack of cold indifference, normally they stopped acknowledging each other right as dinner was ending. She bit her bottom lip once then summoned all of her Gryffindor courage. "Good night Severus."

She turned and disappeared into her bedroom before he could comment. Was it so wrong to be on first name basis? They got along well enough and they had been locked together for just a little over a month now. Snape looked after her, mildly stunned then entered his room. He could call her Hermione, it would take some tries but he could.

* * *

Chapter 10- Leaving

Hermione's hand brushed his arm as she ran by him, smiling. She turned around to dance backwards to the lake, laughing at him, the dress she wore flowing behind her. He smiled as she spun a circle then waded into the water. He walked down the small slope, hands in his pockets. When he reached the shore she splashed at him, bending down he splashed back and she laughed, attacking him with a wet hug, toppling him over into the water. He laughed and rolled over so she was in the water.

Severus woke with a start, the smell of cinnamon strong in the air. He rubbed his face with his hands and dressed, keeping his mind distinctly detached. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, surprised to see Hermione up. She was taking the cinnamon smelling things out of the oven and turning to throw chopped fruits into a bowl when she spotted him.

"Good morning Severus." She smiled. She liked his name, no that she would ever admit it, but it felt nice on her tongue.

"Good morning Miss- er, Hermione."

She chuckled and picked up the bowl of fruit and the cinnamon things and placed them on the table. He tried desperately not to think of his dream when she laughed. A dream that obnoxiously reminded him of a muggle movie he was forced to watch in a muggle studies class, yet was pleasant all the same.

"What ever possessed you to cook?"

"I was up far too early and bored. I made lunch while I was at it." She smiled. "Besides, I remembered what you said about a good brewer being a good cook. Come."

Was that a wink? He shook his head, trying to fight the shock crossing his features. She pretended not to notice and directed him to the table where he sat and looked suspiciously at what she cooked. "I hate to seem naïve but what are those?" He pointed to the curls of bread.

"Cinnamon rolls." She said with disinterest then stopped what she was doing. "Wait, you've never had one?"

"No. I've never much been into anything that looked like that, never bothered with the name either." He was still eyeing the pastries suspiciously.

Hermione giggled. "I suppose that makes sense. Here," she held up a cinnamon roll, inches from his chin.

What did she want him to do, take it? Surely she didn't expect him to take a bite right from her hand. Decided on the safe side he took it from her grasp then bit into it. He chewed it thoughtfully then swallowed. "It's good."

Hermione beamed.

88888

"Damn it!"

"_Language_, Professor." Hermione said mocking him. She had entered the store room to find Severus staring up at his shelves angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair, his shoulders heaving in frustration.

Severus shot her a glare. "I seem to be out of most of my rare ingredients. I don't know where else to get them, the Hogsmead and the Diagon alley apothecaries stopped selling half this stuff at Voldemort's prime. I need those to continue this potion!"

She understood his frustration, the waking potion he was creating was mean to end any comatose state or metal illness. Illness like the Longbottoms had. She walked up to him and looked at the empty bottles he was fixing with a glare.

"I know where you could restock." She mumbled.

Severus didn't catch it. "What was that?"

"I know where you could find all these. And more."

"How- Nevermind."

Hermione hesitantly put her hand lightly on his arm. "Do you trust me?"

He stared at her half a second before he understood. He sneered. "If you're going to side along apparate attached to me like that than I think I'll wait."

With a smirk she removed her hand and instead linked arms with him. She was amused to feel him stiffen. She closed her eyes and pictured the homey looking outside of the apothecary. With a pop they disappeared.

* * *

We love reviews! Maj. Points to by beta Lumora the White-forever thankful!


	11. Visiting Fielius

He stared at her half a second before he understood. He sneered. "If you're going to side along apparate attached to me like that than I think I'll wait."

With a smirk she removed her hand and instead linked arms with him. She was amused to feel him stiffen. She closed her eyes and pictured the homey looking outside of the apothecary. With a pop they disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 11-Visiting Fielius

Severus looked around him mildly disconcerted. Where was he? In front of them was a cozy looking apothecary (he loathed that, a cozy apothecary ha!) and behind them a nearly empty street. Hermione was smiling although he sensed she was tense too. He realized with a shock that this was her first time out of the wards since he dragged her from Spinners End nearly two months ago.

"I think you will be pleased with his collection. Its quite impressive."

Severus made no comment. She began walking forward, startled at the tug on her elbow and realized with a blush her arm was still linked to his. She made to remove it but his arm was stiff around hers. She opened the door and stepped in, smiling at the familiar shop. She gazed smugly at Severus as he looked around, clearly mildly impressed.

"Fielius?" She called. There was no answer, mildly panicked she called again. "Fielius! Its Hermione!"

Suddenly the old wizard came bumbling out from behind the curtain she new hid his private stores. With a delighted chuckle he patted Hermione's cheek, momentarily ignoring the surprised potions master.

"My dear Hermione, you've returned I see."

"Yes, Fielius, this is the man I was telling you about, Severus Snape."

"Oh! Delighted to meet you sir! Yes Hermione told me about you." Fielius peered up at the Potions Master through this spectacles.

Snape looked curiously at Hermione, she was telling someone about him? How…_touching, _he thought sarcastically. He shook the old wizard's hand then continued browsing with his eyes. Fielius chuckled.

"A true brewer I see, critical eye you've got there. Well, go on have a look around!"

Hermione loosened her arm from his and waited until he was across the shop to turn to Fielius, a conspiratorial look in her eye.

"Do you still have it?" She whispered.

"Why yes, told you I'd save it for you didn't I?"

Hermione smiled. "I think now would be a good time, when he's done looking."

"Of course, whenever you're ready just bring him back."

Hermione nodded then slowly made her way to Severus. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." She quipped.

"As you said, an amazing collection."

Hermione smiled and wondered what he would think when she surprised him. She followed him around the store, ignoring his snide comment about her having nothing better to do then shadow him. She let him pay and begin heading out the door without moving before he notice she was not with him. He turned around with an irritated look.

"Are you going to stand there all day or do I need to drag you again?"

"Actually Profes- Severus, there is something I want to show you."

She extended her hand to him and after a moments hesitation he took it. Immediately she dragged him to the back of the store and through the curtain. He barely had time to register the extremely rare ingredients around him before she jerked to a stop and he ran into her, his free hand clutching her shoulder to keep from falling over.

"It's for you." She said before he could spit a snide remark. "I practically had him save it for you."

He was about to ask what in the name of Merlin's wand she was talking about when he saw the beautiful creature before them. He didn't see Hermione's soft gaze as she watched his face for a reaction and he barely noticed the small squeeze she gave his hand. It was beautiful, laid out in all its glory, not a hair missing. She could feel his hand unconsciously tighten on her shoulder.

"My gods, it's- it's-" He looked down at the girl standing against him, her face flushed and slightly a-glow, a satisfied smile aimed at him. "Thank you." He managed before Fielius bustled over to them.

"How would you like to take it Mr. Snape? I could prepare it for you to take now, or it could be mailed by tonight."

"Is it in stasis?"

"Yes, all my items are."

"Then I believe I will just apparate with it. What do I owe?"

"Two thousand galleons."

Severus raised his eyebrow and Hermione thought he was going to protest. "That's a modest price for such a creature."

Fielius shrugged. "Had him on my hands for far too long. Besides, according to what Miss Hermione here told me a while back, you'd appreciate him more than any other. It's a good price if it goes to a good use in my mind." He said with a twinkle disturbingly like Dumbledore's.

Snape made no comment but dug the money out of his pocket, to a surprised Hermione, then wrapped a hand firmly around one of the lammasu's legs, ordering Hermione to do the same. Linking his arm with hers he disapparated them away.

After the long business of moving the huge creature to the lab the two sat with a cup of tea on the couch. Snape observed Hermione, wondering how that all came to pass. He suddenly had one of the most valuable creatures to brewing in his basement at a low price in excellent condition.

"What did you tell him before?"

Hermione jumped and looked at him before understanding. "He said that it would make a good gift and that made me think of you. I told him I knew someone who would love it without thinking and he kept bothering me to get it to you or reserve it for you. I didn't think I'd see you again so I told him to hold it for a year, thinking I'd still be running and not seeing you."

"I see."

"Why did you just happen to have so much money on hand?"

"I always find it useful to come prepared. You never know what you could come across." He said with what looked like a shadow of a smile.


	12. Sliding

"Why did you just happen to have so much money on hand?"

"I always find it useful to come prepared. You never know what you could come across." He said with what looked like a shadow of a smile.

* * *

Chapter 12- Sliding

"I think this should do."

"Severus?"

"I believe this potion is complete."

Hermione smiled. "That's brilliant! Perhaps we should test it though? I'd hate to think you've gone through all that work for it to end badly or not work."

The anti-comatose/cruciatus effect potion was ready. It had been well over a month since she had appeared on his doorstep but she had lost count of time. They had gotten lost in their potions, creating new ones and brewing old ones to use themselves.

"What should we test it on?" Hermione asked, looking about the room as if for an answer.

Severus frowned thoughtfully. "I wouldn't ask of you to try it." Hermione's head snapped to him. "I think it would be best if I was the subject." Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "Not a word out of you Hermione, one must take risks for development."

"And if it kills you?" Her words were harsh, almost cold. She sounded like him.

"The list should move you on I believe."

She hadn't thought about that. She was thinking about a Hogwarts without Snarky Severus Snape. She was thinking about how dull life would be for her after their time together. She was thinking about missing him. She was thinking she could never forgive herself for killing him. She was wondering if she'd feel empty without him always there.

"Fine." She finally said.

"You should place a stupefy on me, then apply the potion, its not as dire as many people's positions but-" He nearly winced. Hermione knew he was picturing himself like a Longbottom.

Hermione prepared a dose of the potion, then pulled out her wand. He only looked at her, utter calm on his face, not worried at all about her skills. Or his. She approached him and raised her wand to his chest. It felt wrong, so wrong.

"Wait." He said. She paused. "We've. What we've been through, Hermione. You helped me with this potion it's yours too." He felt he owed her that much if something went wrong. Which it wouldn't…

Hermione quietly cast the spell. Severus Snape dropped to the floor. She hurried to catch him and lowered him as gently as she could. Forgot about that. Right. From now on, subject is already lying down. She looked at him closely as she kneeled by his head. He looked different.

He looked at peace, his hair splayed over his face and the floor. She brushed a lock away from his face, cherishing his smooth skin. She brushed her fingers over his eyelids and cheeks then, daringly, his lips. She let out a sigh. She paused, taking in her rapidly beating heart, her short breath, and smiled. He trusted her, he was willing to risk himself, trust her casting abilities, their brewing. And he had included her. Had said it was their potion.

With gentle care she opened his mouth and poured the dose in. She waited. Panic surged when nothing happened. She could enervate him, sure, but it still scared her. Then she felt his hand twitch against her knee, still on the ground. The movement increased until his whole body jerked once. She half whimpered, half yelped.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. They stared at each other for a long time in silence. He raised his hand and out it on top of hers, which was shaking with tension. Her eyes slowly lowered to their hands then back to his eyes.

"Severus?"

"We did it."

8888888

Severus was staring thoughtfully at Hermione. She could feel his ebony gaze on her as she read. After a minute more she slammed the book shut.

"What is it? You're just sitting there gaping."

"I'm thinking, thank you." He paused a beat, then his tone was softer than she ever remembered it, "In fact, I'm thinking about how to get you safely to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?" She returned his gaze cooly, but something about the way he was looking at her made her heart skip a couple of beats.

Then the look was gone, and his tone as snarky as ever,"To administer the potion. I believe the Longbottoms will be our firsts."

Biting back a bark of laughter at his bipolarness,"Oh." She was silent for a time. He wanted her to come? "I need to owl Neville or something, he should be there."

"He should. I'll have my owl deliver to him when I send the letter off to St. Mungo's."

Hermione nodded and returned to her reading. Severus picked up a quill and parchment and began to write. After Severus' scratching quill annoyed her to the point of no return she put away the book and wrote her letter to Neville.

_Dear Neville,_

_We think we've found a cure for your parents. Please understand this potion has only been tested on stupefy. We don't know if it is strong enough for your parents. We can only hope. Send an owl back as soon as possible about when you want to meet._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

"Are you done?"

"Quite." Hermione handed Severus her letter, watching his hands as he took it and gave it to the owl. She swore he whispered a 'be careful' to the bird.

"Is there something else, Hermione?"

She startled from her staring. "No. Should we eat?"

"I think that would be good. Then perhaps a walk. I am beginning to feel cabin feverish."

"No potion for that?" She teased, a twinkle in her eye.

He practically rolled his eyes and they went to eat. The lunch passed quickly, as they made haste to be outside. They grabbed cloaks and walked out the door, Hermione following him, noticing, not for the first time, his lack of billowing robes very much helped his image.

Severus' pace got faster the closer he got to the ends of the wards. He passed through them, breathing in the fresh air. Life was good when he could breath right. He turned, thinking about commenting on the nice day to Hermione, only to discover she was not with him. He looked back to the ends of his wards.

"Hermione?"

"I keep thinking he's going to pop out at me. I don't think I'll ever stop being afraid, not until I've seen he's been stopped forever with my own eyes."

He could see her fighting with herself, half of her still afraid of the horrific things Lucius had done to her, her other half aching to be outside. He walked back to her, offered his left arm, and pulled his wand out with his right.

"I'm here."

In mild shock, she took his arm and offered him a small smile filled with trust. Nothing happened. And for that she was endlessly thankful. They walked around the country by his house, purposely staying away from the town, as if it was more dangerous. As if it would break the strange companionship they had made.

"I miss Hogwarts. I always thought I would be there. I guess I kind of thought I'd never have to leave."

"It feels as if I never did."

"Did you ever, really leave that is?"

"I did for some ten years maybe. My Death Eater days, I went back as soon as I figured out what scum the Dark Lord was."

"What made you become a spy?" She wanted to know him deeper, and the motivations for his spying would be a great place to start.

He looked at her a long time, his eye turning dark, before answering. "I think that's a story for another day."

She felt partially as he were avoiding her question but she ignored it. She tilted her head up to look at the blue, blue sky keeping her body close to his, still too scared to stray. She saw something approaching against the sky. It looked to be a bird.

"Severus, it's an owl." She pointed to the tiny dot growing bigger.

The owl dropped a letter at his feet and swooped away, hardly slowing down. Severus picked it up. St. Mungo's seal was on the back. Severus took out the letter and flipped it open, holding it so they could both read.

_Severus Snape and Hermione Granger,_

_We would be please to have you visit St. Mungo's to administer the potion. I know many of us would be happy to see the Longbottoms back in working order. Just drop by when convenient, not much happens with these particular patients._

_We thank you for your efforts,_

_Sincerely,_

_Everett Cross_

"So that's that. Now we just wait for Longbottom's reply."

88888888

Neville's letter came that night while they were eating, suggesting they meet in two days time at the hospital. Hermione and Snape began to prepare. They bottled more of the potion then they thought they needed and prepared a floo. When the day came they flooed to the hospital and met Neville outside of his parents room.

"Professor Snape?" Neville asked, his voice quavering.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom." Neville shrunk back just as he did during his days at the castle.

Hermione had been entertained to see Severus put on his black robes again before they flooed and now was amused even further so as his greeting was in his usual snarky biting tone. She smiled vaguely at him as he coldly explained that this was his potion, made with Miss Granger's assistance. Miss Granger sounded wrong on his lips.

Severus ignored Hermione's smile, knowing she was teasing him for his 'Professor Snape' act and made to explain things to Neville, trying not to sound like Hermione saved his potion with that apothecary. He was pleased to see the boy was still afraid of him. When he was finished the boy led them into the room.

Severus flinched when he saw the parents. He had been there when the Longbottoms had been tortured, he knew who did it, he saw the pleasure in their eyes as the Longbottoms became worse and worse. Crouch Jr, Malfoy, Macnair, Lestrange. The people lying on the beds before him were good people, better than he himself had ever been, ever would be. They were pure and brave.

"Miss Granger, would you please administer this to Mrs. Longbottom?"

"Of course."

Hermione took the potion from his hand and opened Mrs. Longbottom's mouth. She trickled the potion down her throat, pouring about half the bottle into her mouth. She watched Severus do the same. Then they waited. Mrs. Longbottom's hand twitched in hers. Hermione watched, half in awe half afraid as the woman's body convulsed several times before a final jerk. Then the woman lay still.

Severus and Hermione's eyes met over the two mobile bodies, horror and fear plaguing them. Then Hermione saw what she had seen with Severus. Their eyes were fluttering open. They stayed and watched as they slowly became more aware, acknowledging their son, although otherwise entirely lost. After a few moments more, the pair backed out of the room and made their way back to Severus' house.

"We did it. It worked." Severus didn't reply. "Severus?"

He slowly looked at her and when their eyes met he did nothing. Just stood there staring. Suddenly he smiled. Hermione inhaled sharply, he smiled? He walked towards her and put his hand on either side of her face. She held perfectly still. Afraid to move, to breathe.

"I've been working on that potion for years and you just come here, offer me your assistance and rare ingredients, two things I just happened to need and the thing practically makes itself." His eyes boring into hers.

"It worked." Hermione mumbled again, not sure what to say. She couldn't look away.

"You made it work."

And then she really did stop breathing. His lips were so gentle against hers, his hands holding her face to his were strong. He gently bit her bottom lip and his tongue stroked her lips, asking entrance. She parted her lips, unsure, only knowing she wanted him to continue.

They weren't sure how long they stood there kissing, he exploring her mouth, biting her lip, both of them hungry for the other. When they surfaced for air some time later Hermione swayed against him, her breathing uneven, her face flushed. She kept her forehead against his chest waiting for something to make sense.

Severus wasn't sure what happened, one minute he was in shock the next he was kissing her, dominating her mouth with his. As she stood against him and their breathing slowed he realized what he did. He backed away from her, feeling her hands still attached to his shirt. He pried them loose.

"My apologies. I- I shouldn't have done that. I practically attacked you." He backed away then turned and billowed down the hall to his room.

Hermione stared after him. Practically attacked me? What the bloody hell! I practically begged for it! She sighed hugely and slumped against the closest wall. If that's how he was going to be….fine. She could be just as stubborn.


	13. Hermione's War

"My apologies. I- I shouldn't have done that. I practically attacked you." He backed away then turned and billowed down the hall to his room.

Hermione stared after him. Practically attacked me? What the bloody hell! I practically begged for it! She sighed hugely and slumped against the closest wall. If that's how he was going to be….fine. She could be just as stubborn.

* * *

Chapter 13- Hermione's War

Severus didn't come out to eat that night and she didn't bother him. She ate what little she could muster then went to bed. In the morning she'd carry out her plan.

888888

Hermione got up and immediately got ready for a shower, dropping her pajamas to the floor and wrapping a towel under her arms. She waited for the tell-tale sounds across the hall until she opened her door just after Severus.

Severus opened his door, really wishing he didn't have to. He knew he'd never be able to live that down. What exactly had he been thinking? Kissing her! Oh, he knew what he was thinking, her body as she lay asleep after he had healed her wounds, her chest rising and falling with breath as she reclined against the tub, that strange dream. He gave himself a mental head slap. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The door across from his flew open seconds later to reveal a Hermione in nothing but a towel. Why did she have to do that? She smiled at him, seemingly unaffected by last nights events, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He watched, unable to help himself, watching the towel slip tantalizingly low just before the door shut. Minx.

88888

He was startled from his reading by a plate of steaming food landing on top of his book. He looked up from the covered pages into the smiling face of Hermione, noticing how close she was to him. Eyes narrowing, he inhaled, preparing to comment but she beat him to it.

"You haven't eaten all day. I thought you might like something." Her smile deepened.

He watched her suspiciously as she sat next to him and picked up a book. He looked at the food and took a bite. He _was_ hungry. He continued to eat, ignoring the victorious smile on Hermione's face. She settled contentedly into her book. She had laced the food with an odorless and tasteless potion that made a person act more on their subconscious. She could only hope for the desired effects. Knowing how much Severus would struggle against its effects, she knew it wouldn't be long.

After ten minutes, she knew the potion would have made its way through his system and she set down her book. She arched her back and noticed his eyes follow her chest before sweeping over the rest of her body. She grinned. She stood up and turned to talk to him, momentarily unsettled by his animal gaze.

"Wasn't there a small lake behind the house?"

"Yes." His voice was low.

"I'll be out there if you need me."

She disappeared out the back door hiding her smile. She had hid a few ingredients she knew he would need today, he would have to come asking about them. Meanwhile she was taking a swim. She transfigured a ratty shirt into a bikini and dove into the cold water.

8888888

"Oh hell." Severus muttered. He was utterly distracted by thoughts of Hermione and to top it off he couldn't find the unicorn hair or crushed maiden flowers.

He made his way from the basement to the main floor and out on to the grounds. Hardly paying attention to where he was going he tripped and fell with a curse. Hermione was startled when Severus landed next to her then pleased, she couldn't have planned it better herself. She wiggled over to him and kneeled by his side.

"Severus are you okay? That was a hard fall."

With a snarl he rolled on top of her, pinning her body beneath his. It was all he could do to keep himself in check. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered. "I know what you are trying Hermione, and I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

He stood up and strode away, far less formidable without his billowing robes. Merlin, that was the hardest thing to do, she had been right there. Right there! He had decided to bolt before his body, reacting the way he could not, gave him away. He wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to do, but that was moot point, seduction was an obvious factor, and that was still a no-no.

He remembered her victorious smile when he began eating. What was that about? He tried to think, nothing seemed off about his food but that didn't mean anything when there was a potions lab just a floor below and an accomplished brewer with strong intentions.

He made his way to the lab and looked around. She had cleaned up well. Oh but there was one mistake, her ingredients list was stinking out of the page of a book laid in a too obvious position, meant for deceit. How thick did she think he was? He looked at it and filtered though his mental files. Ah. An Id Reveal, so she was trying make him act on his most subconscious desires? Ha, he could counter that. He sorted through mental files again, this time coming up empty. He couldn't think of an antidote.

He began searching through his books, irritably pushing them back in their places when they didn't provide him with information. When he thought he had found what he was looking for, it wasn't what he was looking for. With a snarl he slammed the book shut, shoving it roughly back on the shelf. Okay, so she was trickier than he gave her credit for.

An Id Reveal is a powerful subconscious action- inducing potion. Created to reveal the purity or impurity of souls in mid-sixteenth century wizard Denmark, an antidote was never made for the purpose of keeping those with bad intentions from hiding their wicked ways. If ingested in modern days, most people have themselves locked away for fear of the results. The only counteraction that can be taken is to wait, and as muggles say, the night is darkest before the dawn.

Lovely. For the first time, he was familiar with a muggle saying; one he did not particularly like. Just lovely. He sighed and walked slowly up to his room, banishing the random thought that he wished Hermione would join him. This couldn't be right, Hermione was not his most subconscious desire. He ignored the ache in his groin when he remembered her in that bathing suit beneath him….STOP!

He groaned, this time actually slapping his forehead. This was not going to be easy.

88888

Hermione slung her robe around her shoulders and began hiking up to the house with a grin. She had noticed his little problem and the denial made it funnier. She wondered when he would figure out there was no antidote, got worse before it got better, and her favorite side effect; denial just made it stronger.

When she made it to the house she slipped quietly by his bedroom, and stopped when she saw him sleeping. She waited a moment then walked in and looked down at him. He looked peaceful, younger. She almost felt bad putting the potion in his food but as she gazed at him she was reminded of her own hunger, glad that she had decided to be selfish for once.

She left his room and pulled on clothes and wondered around aimlessly for a while before flopping on her own bed and reading. Slowly her mind drifted and she curled on her side to sleep, just as the sun was finally giving the moon dominance of the sky.

Severus watched her through the door she had left ajar, he waited until he was sure she was asleep and glided to her bedside, sitting by her legs. He gazed her for a moment then whispered, "legilimens" and observed her dreams. That didn't make much sense but curiosity kept him from leaving. As did the pull of her body. Not that he admitted it.

_He was holding her, she was sitting between his legs a smile of content on her lips. His arm were around her, one hand resting lazily on her breast the other holding her hips. He whispered something to her that was carried out onto the wind. I love you….I love you… Suddenly he was standing in a hall of Hogwarts by his classroom, he sneered an insult at Hermione and she ran away in tears._ Severus had an uncomfortable feeling that, that was a memory, something from her fourth year after Malfoy had enlarged her teeth…_Fading from her running away from him in tears she was running towards him in tears, he was battling a tall, blonde Death Eater, and the blonde was close to killing him. She was screaming at the Death Eater to leave him alone…_when he did Severus relaxed slightly only to watch in horror as the dream became another memory_…Lucius Malfoy pulled off his mask, turning from his previous victim of Severus to Hermione, a chilling smile on his face. "I think you need to be purified, muggle's bitch." He stabbed her leg, her stomach, everywhere and then he dropped his slacks and-_

Severus jerked out of her head with a dry heave, his stomach rolling at the soundless image her brain had been conjuring. His own discomfort was whisked away when the sleeping girl began to whimper in her sleep. He brushed his hands over her face and arms trying to wake her without somehow simulating the dream by shaking her.

"Hermione! Wake up! Hermione, you're dreaming, it's okay, you're safe."

She shot out of her sleep and straight into his arms and he held her tight, unsure what else to do. He could feel her body shaking against his with wracking sobs. Her whimpers of fear were loud in his ears. A sudden hate flared under his skin, he was going to kill Lucius Malfoy if it was the last thing he did. The bastard.

She had been mumbling incoherent things about Malfoy then stopped. "I feel so safe like this," She said in-between sobs. "I'm glad I am here."

"As am I." He wasn't sure where his need to protect and comfort was coming from. Slowly he eased them down on the bed; secretly pleased that her grip tightened around him.

They lay there for a long time, Hermione had eventually calmed down and Severus wished she hadn't. He was struggling with the damn potion, her body near his doing nothing to help him out. He gritted his teeth, refusing to think about it, but it seemed the more he tried to ignore her soft curves against his hard angles, the more he noticed _her_.

Suddenly Hermione giggled and he looked into her eyes with irritation. "My, my Severus seems you've been trying to hide something." She pressed against him, earning her a half snarl-half groan.

"That potion was really evil." He continued to glare back at her, his eyes smoldering in the darkness that had fallen in the bedroom. The moonlight streamed through the undrawn window, spilling across the bed.

"So you figured it out?" She sounded less smug and more like he was going to give her detention.

"Id Reveal. _Reveal you're inner most desires!_" His last sentence was said with the fake lift of an advertiser. "No antidote, gets better before it gets worse. If it gets anymore powerful than this…"

"Um, Severus?" She interrupted him.

"What?" He again accentuated the "t" with perfect Snape finesse.

She bit her lip and murmured, "Have you been resisting the potion?"

He gave a bark of a laugh, "Of course I have! You are my student, it would be shameful of me to-" He stopped, not sure what it'd be shameful to do, aware of the little voice reminding him, "_ex-student."_

"Oh dear." Her voice sounded small. Smaller than she meant it too. He was looking at her as if she had just suggested Voldemort had returned. The potion was definitely in overdrive.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and she shivered slightly. He remained silent, but his glare demanded that she give an explanation.

"W-well," She sputtered, still caught off guard by his deeo carnal effect on her. With a deep breath, she continued, "if you resist it, um, it sort of, um..." She paused. She gripped the front of his shirt, closing her eyes, she felt dizzy.

Snape grew impatient, "_Yes?_" He drawled, she could feel the reverberation of his voice deep in her chest.

She gulped, "eggs the potion along."

He stared at her for a long time, disbelief and anger powerful in his eyes but behind that, behind that what she saw made her shake, made that slow smoldering inside her flare. The flame in the backdrop of his onyx stare made her wedge herself tighter against him, made her reach up and touch his frozen face.

Severus Snape broke.


	14. A Passion Potion Couldn

Sorry it took me so horrifically long to write this! Writers block, technically difficulties…but excuses don't make up for time so here we go

Lemons ahead!

…

He stared at her for a long time, disbelief and anger powerful in his eyes but behind that, behind that what she saw made her shake, made that slow smoldering inside her flare. Made her wedge herself tighter against him, made her reach up and touch his frozen face.

Severus Snape broke.

…

Chapter 14- A Passion Potion Couldn't Match

Hermione was sure there was nothing more wonderful than the tender closed-lipped kisses Severus bestowed upon her lips several times, and she was sure there was nothing more passionate than the one he eventually gave her, his tongue prying into her mouth, battling with her own and exploring her mouth making her moan into his.

His hands glided down her body, feeling her curves through her clothes before slowly, lovingly undressing her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the slow pace was killing him. She felt almost sorry for him. When the air hit her skin and she was suddenly aware of how naked she was. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cover herself or grab Severus to her. She decided on the latter but was stopped by a firm hand.

"Wait." He said, the one word iced with the bitter need the potion had alerted him to. "I want to look at you."

His eyes caressed her body, glazed in a kind of tenderness, underneath burning with his want. She felt her breath hitch and an ache between her legs and a flutter in her stomach when he looked at her like that. Then he trailed kisses from her panting mouth down her body and Hermione had no more conscious thoughts.

She tasted amazing, heavenly, he wondered what had ever made him try to resist her. He thrust his tongue inside her, his arousal growing even more when she gasped. He could feel the tightness of her well with his tongue and he stroked her as deep as he could go, his fingers rubbing her nodule of pleasure.

"Severus." Her voice was somewhere between a groan and begging and he slowly worked his way up her body until his body was flush against hers. He ground his hips into hers, his shaft grinding into her wet heat, trying to simulate what she would feel when he was inside her.

"Please." He heard her groan. He looked at her face, eyes half closed in elation, her mouth partially open, and cheeks flushed. He pushed into her, forcing himself to hold still as she gasped from the pain. He waited for a moment more before he began moving, a slow, steady push and pull. She began to move with him and they sped up, bodies moving together in a tangle of passion, unable tell where one person ended and the other began. She wrapped her legs around him right before she came, screaming his name and he followed after.

888888

He's mouth was on her breast again, suckling at her tender nipple. Her eyes fluttered open as his hand traveled to the apex of her thighs. She gasped and he raised his head to kiss her lovingly. He smiled before his mouth replaced his hand and she arched her hips into him, her hands tangled in his hair. He moved up her body and entered her, moving slowly.

"Good…morning….to you….too." She gasped between thrusts.

They came, one right after the other and after their bodies had relaxed Severus began to laugh. Shoving him off of her she asked what was so funny.

"If anyone told me I'd be waking up Gryffindor's book worm by making love to her I would have given them a months worth of detention and told them to go take dooms day lessons from Trelawny."

Hermione laughed at his comment about Trelawny, though she secretly thought that predicting making love was a better prediction than dying. She stretched her body and groaned. Severus' devious eyes caught hers and flashed concern.

"I'm not sure what you did to me but even my fingers and toes are sore."

He smiled slightly. "I could get you a potion."

Hermione laughed, "No thanks I don't need my inner desires revealed." Suddenly she looked up at him questioningly, "You don't think you're still under Id Reveal do you?" That would make her morning slightly less pleasant.

He smirked. "I thought that mentioning halfway through you're second orgasm that I was no longer under the influences of a potion would rather ruin the moment."

Hermione blushed furiously. He brushed her red cheek with his fingers and hugged her tight. "You know," he said, "I love that about you, you were all set to seduce but you still blush. You have no idea how refreshing that is from sly women."

Hermione frowned slightly. "So you don't…"

"Regret it? No, I think you would've found an empty bed this morning if I did."

"And it certainly wasn't." She smiled.

They stood to dress and Severus smirked slightly at her obvious soreness as she moved, wincing when she pulled a pair of muggle jeans into place. They walked down the hall, Severus constantly stopping her and kissing her until she thought she couldn't stand. He disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a small bottle. She looked at it suspiciously but he just set it in her hand, kissed her, and began to eat.

When they had finished eating and she had shot back the potion for soreness he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the couch. He lit a fire with a flick of his wand and returned to hold her. They lay there for a while watching the fire before either of them moved or spoke.

"Severus, shouldn't we go work? We have all that awakening potion to make for other patients."

Severus' grip tightened on her. "No. Today is our break."

They stayed on the couch a long time occasionally reading, sometimes kissing (it appeared to Hermione that Severus never wanted to let go of her). Eventually Hermione thought back to the days around the Longbottoms' cure. She remembered a well avoided question she asked.

"Does this count as later?" She asked as if he were following her train of thought.

"What?"

"You said you would answer my question about why you became a spy later. This counts as later right?"

Hermione felt him tense up as he sighed. "I suppose it started with Lucius." Hermione flinched and he shifted as if to protect her. "There were these events called revels that the Dark Lord held for his Death Eaters. None of his junior followers knew about them, including me. He was a stupid man but he knew a new Death Eater might run if he saw what his fellow men did for pleasure." He paused, obviously reliving the story in his head, his grip tightened as he thought that it could have easily been Hermione at one of the revels. "Muggle girls were brought in and…treated the way Lucius attacked you, sometimes worse. Eventually Lucius dragged me to one, and showed me his treat-a fourteen year old girl on the brink of death, in too much pain to move, to bloody to see. He told me to have my fun with her." He felt Hermione freeze against him, as if she knew what was coming. He wanted to lie but he knew it'd be better if she heard the truth. "It was the first and last time I ever participated in a revel. When I was done I heeded the girls pleas and killed her." His voice was thick with an ache Hermione knew she'd never understand. His body suddenly felt cold against hers. "I was disgusted with these men, these filthy excuses for humans. I've never felt clean since."

"And-and that's what turned you?" Her voice was tiny. Severus feared that this story would be his undoing-he suddenly felt that if Hermione couldn't accept it he was doomed.

"Partially. I worked my way into his inner circle, becoming his most trusted follower by creating and brewing potions that should never have been thought of and killing people he should never have died. I collected the information I learned in a pensive hoping one day I could use it against him. What finished my resolve was when I overheard his plans to kill all of his followers once he gained power. I went to Dumbledore with my inside knowledge and he accepted me and I became a spy."

The silence could have been cut with a knife, Severus suddenly felt cold. What could she think of him? Sure he turned spy but he still killed and he did those things to that poor girl. He began to push her off. He couldn't stand the silence, the obvious rejection without words. But small arms wrapped around his waist and jerked him down with a tug.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away." Severus bit out but his snark was laced with confusion. Why had she stopped him? Her rejection and revulsion were painfully obvious in her silence.

"Away down the hall?" Her voice was suggestive.

Severus stiffened, thoroughly confused. An emotion he did not like. "You aren't repulsed?"

Hermione sighed and Severus could almost feel her roll her eyes. "No, it's a part of you like everything else. You wouldn't be the-you without those horrors. We might not be here."

She refrained from saying 'you wouldn't be who I love', how would he take that? Not well probably. And did she love him? She didn't know. Severus sighed and smiled a little before kissing her and separating the front of her robes.

…

Oooohhhh I'm a terrible person! I posted this chapter to the wrong story a month ago! Sorrry!


	15. The Holidays

Hermione sighed and Severus could almost feel her roll her eyes. "No, it's a part of you like everything else. You wouldn't be the-you without those horrors. We might not be here."

She refrained from saying 'you wouldn't be who I love', how would he take that? Not well probably. And did she love him? She didn't know. Severus sighed and smiled a little before kissing her and separating the front of her robes.

…

Chapter 15-Holiday

The whoosh of the floo had Hermione spinning on her heels, heart pounding. Had Lucius found her? It's what she always suspected. Severus walked calmly into the room and stood a respectable distance from her as Dumbledore shook the ashes from his robes.

"Hello Hermione, Severus. I dropped by to ask you if you would like to attend the Weasley's Christmas party."

Severus' face masked his surprise that time had gone so quickly, and how come he hadn't been keeping track? Out of the peripherals of his eyes he saw Hermione's intense delight before what he knew as fear. A special fear. The one only Lucius Malfoy could cause. Forgoing his plan not to let Dumbledore see anything he made his way to the young woman and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get you there safely." He whispered.

Hermione's eyes searched his cold black ones for comfort. And he supposed she found what she was looking for when she faced Dumbledore with a determined look. Dumbledore gave her an encouraging smile and she returned it with a shaky one.

"I'll go I just have requests to make."

Severus bit back a sarcastic, loving comment with a tiny smile. Dumbledore raised his head in question. Hermione scooted closer to Severus.

"I want to travel with Se-Professor Snape or both of you, he's found me every time I've left wards. I don't want to take another chance."

"Understandable." Dumbledore nodded

…

They arrived at the Weasley's without much ado. Dumbledore had gone ahead of them, leaving Severus and Hermione to make their own way. It was probably for the better. Hermione would've been ashamed to have Dumbledore see her like this, fragile, frightened, broken, not the brave Griffyndor she was when she first walked into his office months ago. No, that side of her had been cracked and the fear and cowardice that leaked from those cracks was enough to shame any Griffyndor.

The irony that she was hiding from a Slytherin behind a Slytherin was not lost on her and her strangled sob of laughter as they exited Severus' house wards startled Severus but she managed to pass it as one of fear. Merlin what was her issue? Thinking about houses and shame when the only one who had any right to be shamed was that bastard of a Malfoy.

There wasn't much adventure to be had, minus Hermione's wimpers and Severus' comforting kisses the worst that happened was a kid startling Hermione from behind sending her into a fit that took at least twenty minutes to calm her from. The relief when they entered the Burrow's wards could've been dished out with a spoon. Severus held her tightly before releasing her and making their way to the door.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted, throwing Snape a glare and dragging Hermione to the kitchen as if they were rescuing her.

"Has the git been completely awful? I can't imagine living with that bat for any length of time." Ron shuddered, getting a half hearted nod of agreement from Harry.

Hermione observed Snape across the room and her lips twitched at the thought of the last two days. "Yeah its been simply horrible! You wouldn't believe what he's put me through! And if he uses legillimens on me one more time I'll slap him!"

The sarcasm lacing her voice was slightly too light for Ron to pick up on it and his reaction of shock then pleasure made Hermione giggle. She hoped, for her teasing benefit, Snape had heard her. Ron disappeared with a grin to go get more food. Hermione could feel eyes on her. She turned to face Harry, an eyebrow raised in perfect imitation of Snape.

"You were kidding." He stated.

Hermione nodded.

"How nice has it really been?" Harry seemed to understand somewhat and Hermione was once again shocked with the perception the war gave him.

Hermione thought of her brotherly status with Harry and his new found calmness and perception. "Very. Harry, I think I might be in love with him."

She watched the emotions play through his eyes and then he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be right there next to you when you decide to tell Ron."

Half crying half laughing Hermione gave Harry the biggest hug. "Thank you!"

Suddenly Harry's face was serious. "Consider it replacement for one of your Christmas presents."

Hermione giggled and playfully slapped him and he grinned in return.

…

Hermione and Severus stayed several nights at the Burrow, eating Molly's wonderful food and socializing with friends. Well, Hermione socialized, Severus nodded politely and refrained from scowling but did not smile except for the stolen smiles he gave to Hermione. He talked to a few people but rarely did the conversations last long.

When it was time to leave Hermione participated in several teary goodbyes and even Severus got some pleasant farewells. They made their way to the back of the house where no one could see them and Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"I think a quick journey home, we're both tired." And with that they apparated back to his cabin, crossed the wards and went their separate ways to bed after a passionate good night kiss.

…

Im sorry that took so long! I hope you haven't abandoned the story! And I apologize profusely if it seemed like I did!


	16. Linda

Hermione and Severus stayed several nights at the Burrow, eating Molly's wonderful food and socializing with friends. Well, Hermione socialized, Severus nodded politely and refrained from scowling but did not smile except for the stolen smiles he gave to Hermione. He talked to a few people but rarely did the conversations last long.

When it was time to leave Hermione participated in several teary goodbyes and even Severus got some pleasant farewells. They made their way to the back of the house where no one could see them and Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"I think a quick journey home, we're both tired." And with that they apparated back to his cabin, crossed the wards and went their separate ways to bed after a passionate good night kiss.

…

Chapter 16-Linda

Over the holidays Hermione and Severus had received a letter from the Longbottoms thanking them for what they had done. Though their words were warm both Hermione and Severus knew that Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were wary about Snape, and neither could blame the couple.

Months had passed since then, Dumbledore had come and gone with the encouragement to brew more of the potion and no news on Lucius, the new couple had gone out to dinner in the village and Hermione had moved into Serverus' bedroom. He had complained about her few girly items _covering _his dresser until she bit out that she could easily just go back to her room. He stayed quiet after that.

School had only two weeks left and Severus was eager to see what damage Dumbledore's friend had done to the potions system, the classroom, and more importantly his office and chambers. Hermione wanted to go with him and for once wasn't too afraid. It was Hogwarts, no matter what Lucius tried she'd be safe there.

8888888

"Look at this mess!" Severus was furious, everything in the dungeons was cheerily lit and paintings laughing and horsing around and both of them could've sworn some of the painting had been changed. Hermione and Severus stood in the shadows and watched the scene, his fury emanating around them.

With an irritated hiss Severus flicked his wand and the halls dimmed gloomy, paintings exclaimed in protest and Severus smirked. "Better. Now let's see…" Severus walked up and down either side of the hall, finding where darker paintings had been traded for cheery ones from abandoned halls and switched them back with a stab of his wand.

"You act as if you're coming back." Hermione stated with her head cocked slightly.

Severus turned slowly around to look at her. "I might have to." He sighed heavily. "Let's go see the rest of the damage."

Hermione hurried forward and took Severus' hand and followed him into his old classroom. She repressed a giggle when Severus face took on an ill look and his whole body went slack with horror. Fake windows had been magicked on to the walls and there was a faint music of birds all around them. The place looked like it had been scrubbed clean by muggle and magic means at least eight times- it was so shiny, and pretty tapestries had been hung around the room. Severus slunk into a desk and Hermione broke into a fit.

"This is not funny." Severus glared at her.

"Actually it quite is."

Severus' eyes bored into her, black with fury. She rolled her eyes and sat in his lap, "Severus, it's horrible the dungeons cannot possibly exist in this state. And the classroom! It's horrendous! Things need to change around here." There was a hint at sarcasm in her voice but he took her seriously.

"I'm coming back next year, this cannot go on. I hope you don't mind living in the dungeons because frankly, I could not sit around knowing they look like this. And the classes, they've got to be useless."

"Excuse me? I have a class in five minutes, I'm going to need you to leave."

Hermione and Snape stood up quickly facing the doors to the office. Snape's nostrils flared. Hermione watched him for a moment but she couldn't read him. _Damn him. _Warning bells went off in Hermione's head, the new professor was of an age right between her and Severus and was dressed well, her slacks and sweater rather form hugging, her voice was sultry and as she walked towards them Hermione swore the woman was some kind of model.

"Our apologies." Hermione said stiffly. "We'll just go." She tugged on Severus' arm but he wouldn't budge. She looked at him questioningly and she could see he was sizing the professor up.

"I don't recognize either of you, are you supposed to be in the school?" The professor's hand snaked behind her and the couple knew she was preparing to draw her wand.

"We're friends of Albus." Severus said with a sneer, his voice low.

The professor stared at them both, her eyes narrowed.

"This is Severus Snape, you predecessor." Hermione said smugly.

The professor's hand fell to her side and her eyes bugged. "Well um isn't this something. Um I'm Linda Burkes." She held out her hand then dropped it slowly as Severus didn't shake it.

"This is Hermione Granger. She was a student here." Severus said, drawing closer to Hermione.

"Oh! Yes Miss Granger, Albus has told me great things about you. He said you had quite the knack for potions." Linda was smiling at her in a friendly way.

Hermione wasn't sure she liked her still. "I learned from the best." She said with a small smile and put her hand on Severus' arm.

Linda's smile faltered a little. "Yes, it seems I have had big shoes to fill, I've seen the scores of your students Severus, and I'm very impressed, it takes a lot to get teenagers to try in potions. I can only hope I'm doing almost as well."

Severus smirked. "Well _Miss. Burkes _Hermione and I must take our leave. Good day."

Students began filtering in and Linda watched in curiosity as they shied away from the man in billowing robes and his young sidekick as they left. Some student, namely Hufflepuffs though a few Gryffindors, paled quite a bit and dove in fear our of the pairs way. Whispers followed their exit, _what was Snape doing here? Is he coming back? Was that Hermione Granger? Is Snape returning?_

Linda smiled slightly she liked Hermione and Severus, they were quite the pair. She wondered if they were together.

…

AKKK! Massive apologies, I wasn't sure I could finish this story but ideas have sprung anew! Enjoy =)


	17. The Prophet

Severus smirked. "Well _Miss. Burkes _Hermione and I must take our leave. Good day."

Students began filtering in and Linda watched in curiosity as they shied away from the man in billowing robes and his young sidekick as they left. Some student, namely Hufflepuffs though a few Gryffindors, paled quite a bit and dove in fear our of the pairs way. Whispers followed their exit, _what was Snape doing here? Is he coming back? Was that Hermione Granger? Is Snape returning?_

Linda smiled slightly she liked Hermione and Severus, they were quite the pair. She wondered if they were together.

…

Chapter 17-The Prophet

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"Hhmm?" They were curled together on the couch, Severus had been reading and Hermione had just been enjoying his company though he could tell something was wrong.

"What's bothering you?"

"Just thinking about that Burkes woman. I didn't like her. And really, what she did with the dungeons was truly awful."

"Quite. And she striked me as rather obnoxious- 'Oh Snape! Well yes I hope I'm as good as you!' Simpering witch."

"So you didn't…"

"Didn't what, Hermione?" She could hear his tone, questioning, reserved.

"Didn't think she was attractive or liked her or something?" She finished lamely.

Severus sighed. Honesty was best. "Sure she was attractive Hermione but I didn't like her."

Hermione studied him for a second then kissed him. She pulled away and smiled. "Why I trust a spy like you is beyond me."

Snape kissed her and caught her bottom lip between his teeth as a recognition to her sarcasm. She curled into his side to let him continue reading but an owl swooped in and dropped a letter right on them and perched itself on one of the roof beams. Severus opened the letter and he and Hermione read it together.

_Severus and Hermione,_

_Journalists at The Daily Prophet are eager to talk to the two of you about the awakening potion and its next use but an interview seems impossible with Hermione in hiding. I'd be aware if I were you two, those writers are out for blood._

_Cheers!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"It seems every one is out for my blood." Hermione sighed.

"You're quite popular."

88888

Hermione linked her arm with Severus and looked peacefully up at the blue summer sky. They had just had lunch at a quiet café in the village and had spent a relaxed morning brewing and reading. Hermione only hoped their afternoon would be half as calm.

"Miss Granger-!"

"Mr. Snape-!"

"Would you tell us-"

"How did you create-"

Dozens of journalists crowded out the couple asking hundreds of questions, drowning each other out in a loud drone. Neither said much only that the potion had worked on the Longbottoms and they were eager to try it on other patients. They refused to answer many more questions but Hermione had a nagging suspicion that this story, how ever brief, would cause more trouble than it was worth.

"I hate those people!" Hermione bit out as soon as they were back at the house.

"Bloody nuisances."

"Oh are they ever!"

"But I suppose we should move it along."

"The potion? Oh sure, we just need to make sure our last stock didn't go bad."

"True. It would be a disappointment. All those ingredients lost." Hermione was pleased that Snape's emotional detachment grew on her and calmed her down, it was easier to think that way, maybe she could figure out why the article was nagging her so.

888888

A copy of the article about the awakening potion came by Dumbledore's owl a few days later and Hermione read it alone as Severus made them breakfast. She read the article a second time her eyes wide. When she was done she froze, her body trembling. Severus turned around with a plate of breakfast for her, saw her face and the plate clattered on the counter. Her rounded the island counter and grabbed her arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione drew a shaky breath then pointed to the article. "I figured out why having the piece done was bugging me so much. They wrote down the village name and when they saw us. Severus, he's going to know, Lucius is going to read this and find me."

…...

_**Important Notice!**___My dear readers, there seems to be an issue with the publishing of further chapters, to access these chapters at this time you must copy and paste the URL below and then you can hit **next **again for the rest of the chapters. My apologies ~XN Happy reading!

.net/s/5687492/18/Thank_God_for_Voldemort


	18. Lesson Two

A copy of the article about the awakening potion came by Dumbledore's owl a few days later and Hermione read it alone as Severus made them breakfast. She read the article a second time her eyes wide. When she was done she froze, her body trembling. Severus turned around with a plate of breakfast for her, saw her face and the plate clattered on the counter. Her rounded the island counter and grabbed her arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione drew a shaky breath then pointed to the article. "I figured out why having the piece done was bugging me so much. They wrote down the village name and when they saw us. Severus, he's going to know, Lucius is going to read this and find me.

Chapter 18-Lesson 2

Lucius read the article with a smirk. So _that_ was where she had been hiding out all this time. And Snape too. He had been waiting along time to find the traitorous potions master and rip his guts out, flay him alive, cut him into Snape jerky and suddenly the sneaky bastard's location was handed right to him. Oh this was a marvelous day indeed. Lucius began preparing for his two visitors yet to come and then gathered his wand and robes and left his mansion with a pop, appearing instantly in the village outside Snape's home. Now only to find that home...

888888

Severus had tried what he could to comfort Hermione but he found her fear unstoppable, for not only was she in danger this time but she knew Severus was too. She wouldn't tell him but she was more afraid for him than for her, she couldn't bear the thought of Severus at the hands of Lucius. She supposed her feelings for him had grown past what either of them had expected, she didn't know what kind of relationship the two of them had after all these months but few words of affection had been exchange, most of them from Hermione admiring her partner but really, all they did was shag and work. She wondered if when this all was over if Severus would still want her or if she was just some kind of toy.

Severus watched Hermione carefully over the next few days and discovered that she was so deep in thought, in such a reverie that nothing could drag her fully to earth. He worried about her. A lot. Not that Severus Snape would ever admit it. He was curious about the turn out of this realization of Lucius discovering their whereabouts, maybe Severus could finally murder the bastard and Hermione would be free of her fear but then what would happen with them? He could swear that Hermione had a fondness for him and dared to hope that maybe it was a fondness that would carry over, that maybe she would want to stay with him...But he wasn't about to let those hopes get up.

888888

Lucius grinned wickedly, he had gotten enough information from the villagers to deduce that the lovely vacation home a few miles away was Snape's and that the bitch was with him. It was time.

8888

It had been a week since the article had been released and Hermione was visibly more relaxed, perhaps Malfoy wasn't coming. She had done useful work now that she was calmer and down to earth. Severus watched her sleep and wondered what had had her knickers in a knot it was not like this was the first time Lucius had come after her. He couldn't fathom the difference between then and now. Hermione blinked awake and smiled up at him. She stretched her body and Severus could feel the way her muscles tensed and relaxed against him and he was made very aware of the fact that he hadn't been able to touch her for the past week. She kissed him, unaware of the directions of his thoughts and made to get up for breakfast but Severus stopped her.

"Come with me." He whispered silkily.

Hermione's insides churned, she knew that tone of voice and as his animal gaze guided her out into the hall, the barely there whisper of his hand on her back made her legs give way. He pulled her into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As it warmed he slowly undressed her, reveling in the uncovering of her body, kissing every inch of skin. He held her round breast in his hand and bent to suckle her nipple, his tongue lapping and teeth nibbling. She groaned and clasped his head to her chest, her body arching from the wall. Severus separated her legs with his knee, his thigh barely touching her needy core. She rubbed herself against his leg in tiny movements as he worked her breasts, eventually turning his attention back to her mouth. He slowly pulled away from her and looked at her for a moment as she stood weakly against the wall with her hands splayed out by her hips, then pulled off his clothes Hermione watched him with hungry eyes. He smirked, he loved that no matter how many times they shagged she somehow kept an innocent look about her that drove him mad. He ran his hand down her body barely brushing his fingers over her wet sex. She whimpered when he drew away, but he took her hand and pulled her under the spray of the shower and proceeded to ravage her body.

88888

Lucius stood outside the wards assessing them with quiet magic and subtly lowering them as to not alert the residents. He crept through the house disillusioned and heard the shower running. He found his way to the bathroom and peaked through the open door. The glass shower doors did little to hide what was going on. Snape had that Granger girl pressed against the shower wall and was pounding into her with a force that amused Lucius slightly, he didn't know the bloke had it in him. But as Granger's moans and shrieks of pleasure reached his ears and he continued to watch Snape pound into her then lower to mouth her womanly opening Lucius realized, as the bookworm rode the traitors face, that this was very much turning him on, as well as providing ammunition for the tortures he would put the two through. With a satisfied smirk Lucius crept back out and raised the wards again and left for home to relieve himself. And plan some more.

888888

Flushed, Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom and dried off. She hung her towel up just as Severus entered the room and his eyes darkened lustily. "Good gods man! Do ever tire?" She asked exasperatedly. She had no idea how long they were in the shower, long enough that her hands were pruning, but Severus had spent a good ninety percent of the time doing delicious things to her body, though however delicious that exhausted her.

Severus gently pushed her back onto the bed and stroked the sensitive place on her throat with his tongue. "Maybe I don't." He said smirking as, despite her obvious tiredness, her body responded. To his surprise Hermione shoved him off her onto his back and curled into his side. "Well Severus I do. Enough is enough for one morning." He looked at her with chagrin but she was smiling happily, content on her face. They laid there for only a few minutes before they both reluctantly got up and got dressed and headed for the lab to brew.

As they waited for the last batch of awakening potion to simmer Severus and Hermione waited together, sitting on a bench in the lab and he thought of her talent as a brewer, she had always had it and was intimidated by her passion in the field, not that anyone would ever know. He wondered if when everything was over and if she decided to leave him if she would keep a promise. He decided to try.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Will you promise me, no matter what happens that you will continue to brew potions?"

Hermione shifted so she could see his face, after evaluating him she nodded. "Of course. But why?"

Severus winced, this is what he had wanted to avoid, he wasn't good at this stuff. "Because Hermione, you..are..a goo- efficient brewer. With time you could be...excell- um better."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Then with a pleased smile that Severus Snape had just complemented her she kissed his jaw. "I promise you I will always brew."

With a satisfied smirk Severus kissed her passionately until it was time to add the last ingredient to the potion.

88888

Lucius took his time taking down the wards. He was obvious about it. When he walked in that pretty little house he wanted to be able to feel the panic swirling. His idea couldn't have been better, inside the house Severus alerted Hermione that the wards had been breached, he was impressed that she kept her calm. That is until a revealing spell showed that it was Lucius at the door. Suddenly panic set in her body screamed flight but she found there was no where to go as her attempts at apparating anywhere away were block by a powerful anti-apparation charm. As he burst through the door he immediately stupefied Snape and took his wand. He grabbed Hermione and when she put up a struggle her smacked her across the head with his cane knocking her out. He would come back for the greasy bastard, the chit was his prize though. Oh what fun he going to have.

88888

Severus was amazed the stupefy wore off before Lucius returned, he laughed deliriously when he realized that Lucius had dropped Severus' wand on his way out. He repaired the door and set up a few basic ward before preforming a highly complicated spell he had created during Voldemort's reign. He was moving the house by magic. He moved it to the isolated countryside and tripled his regular wards and their strength, made them so they would respond only to him and his wand then illusioned the place to look like the surrounding trees to both muggle and magic folk. Now he had to plan. it was far too obvious where Lucius had taken Hermione, the man never had too many _new_ ideas. And he was sure the when Lucius discovered both Snape _and_ the house gone he would set his own wards to recognize the black haired intruder. He would probably be killed on the spot.

88888

Lucius returned with a pop that bragged only to find...emptiness. Even the house was gone. "What the fuck!" Lucius shouted. "How the hell did he move a house? Bloody fucking bastard!" He disapparated in a furious twirl and quickly passed his wards and down into his wretched basement where Hermione was chained to a wall her head hanging. She had come to just before he left and he was glad because right now he wanted to make her scream, make her bleed.

"You know that bastard did?" Hermione looked up at him uninterested. "Your greasy bat moved the whole _fucking house_! And _you_ are going to tell me exactly how he did it!" He didn't care that she seemed as shocked as he, he was going to get _something_ out of her. Suddenly his rage turned into a twisted smirk. With a wave of his wand her clothes vanished he approached her slowly. "You like it rough don't you?" She didn't answer. He slapped her. "When I asked you a question you are going to answer me you little bitch."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Lucius sneered. "I'm sure you do." He put his had between her legs and touched her, there, where she had begun to believe he never would again, where she believed that no one but Severus ever would again. "I saw the two of you in the shower the other day." Her eyes widened and he cackled. "Oh yes quite the show. I thought about you all night." Hermione suddenly felt sick. Lucius shoved his fingers in her violently and she jerked in the chains wishing she could just disappear, that the list she had eventually stopped carrying around would suddenly be in her pocket and take her far far away. "Say you want me. Say you want me to fuck you to oblivion."

_Oblivion would be nice_, Hermione thought, _But I'd rather he didn't_ fuck _me there._.

"Answer me bitch!" Lucius drove his fingers deeper, harder into her, she didn't know that was possible. Gods it hurt... Lucius waited a few seconds but she didn't answer. "Fine. Who wants a whore who talks any way. Tell me does Snape let you jabber when he's fucking you?"

"Actually he likes it when I talk." Hermione said in a half sultry half bored voice.

Lucius snarled and shoved her to the ground, the magic chains moved with her. "Well I'd rather the women I'm screwing didn't talk."

"You have a lot of anger Lucius, would you like to talk about it?" She couldn't believe her gall but regretted it when Lucius shoved his massive manhood down her throat.

"Try talking like this you fucking whore!" He slammed into mouth, relishing in her tears and the feeling around him that she was gagging. When he was done whacked at her with a few good swings of his cane, most of them leaving her bruised and bleeding, the last one turning her world black.


	19. Failed

"You have a lot of anger Lucius, would you like to talk about it?" Hermione couldn't believe her gall but regretted it when Lucius shoved his massive manhood down her throat.

"Try talking like this you fucking whore!" He slammed into her mouth, relishing in her tears and the feeling around him that she was gagging. When he was done he whacked at her with a few good swings of his cane, most of them leaving her bruised and bleeding, the last one turning her world black.

Chapter 19-Failed

Severus knew that trying to plan the best way to attack Lucius was futile, the best thing he could do was to just go, every evil spell he had ever known on the surface of his mind. He apparated to Lucius' with out much further thought, when he reached the wards he was shocked not to detect any ward meant specifically for him. Smugly he tore down the wards and marched towards the manor, hexing two guards at the doors who he knew to be ex-Deatheaters. So far so good.

88888

Lucius snarled, this was the worst time for an intruder, he felt he was finally starting to break Granger, she lay a bloody and bruised heap on the floor, chains unnecessary to hold her broken body, his semen smeared around her mouth and womanhood after his many rapes. She had cried several times and hadn't murmured a word since he first forced her. He didn't mind her finally shutting the fuck up but she had stopped screaming too, even stopped wincing and that took out all the fun. He had given her a days break then went at her again. She still didn't scream but he discovered that once he was done with whatever torture he had applied she would whimper, rocking back and forth on the floor and sobbing, anguished cries released that she refused to let go of when he was with her.

Lucius climbed the stairs to the main hall only to be immediately hit with the most painful stinging curse he had ever felt. Snape! He had come. Suddenly Lucius laughed very wickedly and flashed his wand in the other wizard's direction, he heard his spell hit home but Snape continued fighting. A duel ensued that left Malfoy Manor practically in ruins and Lucius missing a hand. But he had caught Snape as he tried to make for Granger and soon enough the potions master was hanging from the manor dungeon ceiling his skin shredded by Lucius' physical manifestation of his hate.

Lucius' attempts to get Snape to talk, to scream, to even react were worthless. The stoic spy kept his mouth shut and his face blank. He almost laughed, did Lucius not remember what Voldemort had put them through? What Lucius was doing to him was child's play. His mind wondered to Hermione, begging the powers that be that she was alive, that she would recover if he could ever get them out.

888888

Something was wrong. Hermione knew that when Lucius left in the middle of streaking her arms, shoulder to wrist, with deep, deep gashes. He never left in the middle of torture. She begged whatever was the matter it was Severus and that he blew Lucius to pieces. But she waited and when Severus didn't come and Lucius didn't return she panicked, but all she could do was lie there hopelessly.

888888

Lucius had left Snape after half an hour and Snape began to work his magic. Snape had never planned on Lucius capturing him but he had planned on being held hostage without a wand many times in his life. Severus Snape knew what Lucius Malfoy didn't: Wandless magic. He slowly mumbled out a spell that released him from the chains and dropped him to the floor. He stood slowly rubbing his wrists then peeled the tatters of his shirt from his body and preformed a quick cleaning and healing spell, Hermione didn't need to see him bleeding in her condition if..no, when he found her. It didn't take him long to work out and escape and weave his way through the chambers with a guiding spell. When he saw Hermione he wished he hadn't delayed a day, he wished he had escaped sooner, but most of all he wished he had killed Lucius a long time ago.

As soon as Severus began to step forward Lucius appeared from another direction and Severus faded back into the shadows. Lucius raised Hermione's body with a spell and began hissing at her. He struck her hard across the face with his arm and Severus winced, he began building all his power up centering it on his anger and his fury, his hate swirling in.

"Sectumsempra!"

88888

Hermione's hope rose as her body did then fell when she saw Lucius face. So this was it. He had done Severus in and had come to finish her off. He even told her so. "That was Snape just a while ago, we had a little fight but you don't have to worry, I took care of him. He won't bother us ever again." A wicked smile crossed Lucius' face and he smacked Hermione across the face. Just as his hand reached for his knife they both heard the cry of sectumsempra.

Lucius split open in front of her and she dropped to the floor, his spell released. She tried to keep her eyes open so she could see who had saved her, who would come to her rescue, who, besides Dumbledore, would even know, who would use sectumsempra? Harry?

Severus ran forward and took Hermione up in his arms, brushing her hair away from her face "Hermione, gods Hermione I'm so sorry." Severus hung his head over hers, just as he was about to kiss her forehead she spoke.

She saw dark hair. So it was. "H-hi Harry."

Severus stopped breathing.


	20. Legilimency

Severus ran forward and took Hermione up in his arms, brushing her hair away from her face "Hermione, gods Hermione I'm so sorry." Severus hung his head over hers, just as he was about to kiss her forehead she spoke.

She saw dark hair. So it was. "H-hi Harry."

Severus stopped breathing.

…

Chapter 20-Legilimency

"No Harry, go to your own room I'm fine."

Severus buried his face in his hands. Hermione wasn't able to leave her bed but Severus had done the best he could to heal her, most of the wounds were fading but she was delusional, she knew who she was and that was about it. He had tried memory restoring charms but they didn't seem to do much occasionally she seemed to remember Lucius and the list but they would fade.

"Fine. But I'll be back to check on you." Severus said standing.

"I'm a big girl Harry, I can take care of myself. We're not eleven anymore." She giggled.

Severus shut the door on her and disappeared to the lab, first he needed to create a potion to bring back her memory, take away her delusions. Then he needed something to mobilize her, she could barely move, the cuts had damaged her muscles too greatly.

888888

It took him five days straight and all the nights in between to get the memory potion perfected. He was scared to give it too her, scared that when he did everything would come back about Lucius and he wasn't sure she could take it. He shook his head. No, Hermione was strong.

"Here love, take this." He whispered.

"What is it Harry?"

"Healing potion."

She laughed. "I hope you are better at potions than you were."

She swallowed the potion and immediately grew sleepy. Hermione watched as the person before her faded in and out of focus…Long hair? Since when did Harry have long hair…or a hooked nose? Ahh but there were his glasses. Maybe he was under disguise. Her mind got as blurry as her vision and she passed out.

Severus watched he as she slept, waiting for the moment she would wake up and _not _think he was Harry. It was a little aggravating being called the little brats name twenty-four/seven. And of course he wanted Hermione back to her regular condition. He missed her. He scowled at that, he was really becoming a bit of a pansy.

Hermione moaned and Severus snapped awake, the early sunned filtered through the blinds and Hermione was tossing away from it. He poised himself carefully on the edge of the chair he had moved to her bedside. She blinked awake and looked at him confused.

Hermione wasn't sure where she was or who was with her, she remembered horrible things she'd been through at the hands on Lucius…or Draco, she couldn't remember, and Harry…or Snape had saved her and was sitting right there if only her eyes would focus, if only she could remember…

Hermione screamed loudly then collapsed into tears and Severus hurried to hold her, unsure of exactly what else he could do. Comforting wasn't his strong suit. Never was. But Hermione's breathing returning to normal told him he was doing something right.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"God what he did to me Severus, it was awful, it was so much worse than before."

"What did he do Hermione?"

She stared at him a long while. "Could you.. legilimency?"

Severus nodded and swept through the images she was presenting for him. He had seen these things happen before as a Death Eater but something was different, he could barely breathe, he went more pale if possible and his insides churned. He pulled out of her head before she could finish offering him images. She watched him turn his head away from her and touched his shoulder gently.

"I'll kill him! That son of a bitching bastard! I'll kill him!" Severus jumped out of her touch, fire in his eyes and a kind of hate emanating from him that scared her. She shrunk away from him, and he stared furiously down at her before he slunk down in his chair. He knew his out burst was inappropriate but it wasn't something he could've contained just then. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was going to suffer.


	21. The Bitch

"I'll kill him! That son of a bitching bastard! I'll kill him!" Severus jumped out of her touch, fire in his eyes and a kind of hate emanating from him that scared her. She shrunk away from him, and he stared furiously down at her before he slunk down in his chair. He knew his out burst was inappropriate but it wasn't something he could've contained just then. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was going to suffer.

…

Chapter 21-The Bitch

Hermione knew Severus had gone to get supplies and she made her way slowly down to the labs, she downed a little too much healing potion to finish off her wounds quicker than they should have been then brewed herself a strengthening potion that was done quickly and she swallowed it back as soon as it was cool enough. She fetched her wand from the bedroom and then disapparated.

88888

Lucius sat lazily in an over stuffed love seat, a cigar in his hand and a hard drink on the table near him. He wondered at the fact that he was alive, amazed that Snape had removed the Sectumsempra before he left. Which he knew meant Snape would be back to torture him some more. Lucius sighed, he wasn't really up for it, the sectumsempra had left him weak and he couldn't find his wand which meant Snape had taken it. He cursed the man for the hundredth time.

Suddenly something clattered on the floor next to his chair and he peered at it, shocked to see his wand. He picked it up and brushed it off and grinned. Then his face fell. Snape was back.

"Hello Lucius."

Lucius spun around, thoroughly confused. "Granger. Back for more? Can Snapey not satisfy you?"

"Actually not." Lucius didn't like her smirk. "You see Severus and I don't duel much and I _dreadfully _need someone to duke it out with."

"I see."

Hermione's smirk was growing. "Do you? Do you see what's going to happen here Lucius?" She hexed him and his flawless skin began to turn red and blister.

888888

Severus walked happily down the hall to the bedroom, the day was nice and he thought maybe he could get Hermione outside to sit in the courtyard that had been moved with the house. He frowned, he could've sworn he left the bedroom door shut. He walked inside and panic snatched his heart. She wasn't there. "Hermione!" There was no reply. He walked the top floor calling her name to no avail then dashed down the stairs into the lab. Three empty bottles of healing potions lay empty on a worktable and next to them a small half empty cauldron of what appeared to be a strengthening potion in stasis.

Severus cursed loudly and cursed again when he realized that she must've been at Lucius'. With a furious snarl he apparated away to find his Hermione.

888888

It had been quite the battle Hermione had to admit, they had hit each other with nasty hexes and even exchanged some blows. An hour or so had passed and she could feel the strengthening potion being worn thin. She had to hurry. She raised her wand to finish Lucius off but he was way ahead of her "Crucio!" Hermione crumpled to the ground screaming and Lucius cackled, he had gotten her to scream once more.

Suddenly the crucio lifted and Hermione looked up slowly, Severus was standing there, wand held out and Lucius' in the other hand. "Did you really think I was going to let you lay another hand on her Lucius?"

"Ah but you see Snape, she came to me. Are you going to be the controlling lover who won't ever let his woman go? Even when she's moved on?"

Hermione didn't like the direction this conversation was going, she summoned all her strength and stood up, glaring daggers and the blonde man who was no longer as handsome as he had been. One of his hands was missing, something she assumed Severus had done to him, his face was permanently pock-marked from a hex she had thrown and his hair was wild and mangy, nothing like his usually long, smooth 'doo.

"I didn't choose you over Severus, Malfoy. I chose to torture you as I saw fit."

"Didn't bloody well succeed did you mudblood?"

"Don't call her that." Severus voice was calm, collected and cool. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"No one asked you!" Lucius bit and launched himself the short distance to smack Snape so hard he fell to the floor.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Severus didn't like her tone of voice, the way she was raising her wand. "Hermione don't-"

"Crucio!" Hermione had ever cast an unforgivable, even during the war, and as she did now she felt the energy it took to hold it, gnawing on her insides. But hearing Lucius scream made her smile. And that disturbed her.

As it disturbed Severus. He jumped up and jerked her wand from her hand. "Stop it!" He hissed.

Hermione glared at him darkly for a fraction of a second before she realized that Lucius had gotten his wand back and he was aiming at the pair of him, his face unlike either of them had seen it, absolutely distorted with rage. She snatched her wand back and watched the blonde carefully and she recognized as his mouth opened to cast something undoubtedly terrible, that he was aiming for Severus. She jumped in front of the spell and blocked it, her shield charm faltering and dying soon after it was hit by the spell. Her strength was going, she was running on her own now, the potion had worn out.

"Normally…I give three…warnings before I attack." She said slowly trying to talk around her fatigued slur. "But Lucius, you've come…near Severus today…two too many times."

"Hermione?" The question was quiet in her ear, barely there and she wanted to cry as she felt Severus' hand on her arm. She knew that if she asked, Severus would take this burden from her so that she wouldn't be responsible for a death she would ponder over the rest of her life. But she wasn't going to ask and Severus wasn't up too speed enough to stop her.

"Avada kedavra!" Her aim was true, her timing right and the lovers watched as the blonde fell with a smirk.

Lucius Malfoy was dead. And she had killed him. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Glad he was gone? Abso-friggin-lutely. But that she had killed a man? She wasn't so sure.

"Are you mad!" Hermione winced at Severus' harsh tone. "You leave the house barely able to stand to duel Lucius Malfoy, Hermione you barely remembered who you were yesterday!"

"I know but I had to get rid of him, I had to know he wasn't going to come after me again. Or you."

Severus stared at her, scrutinizing. His black eyes boring into hers. He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her hard. With a hurried pop he disapparated them both to the house. When they landed she looked around confused. He whispered to her that he had moved the house for safety reasons then refused to say anymore as he kissed her again, relieved that she was alright and that she was in his arms.

They lay on the bed, Hermione curling into his chest her eyes drifting shut immediately. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

He took a deep breath, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes he made with Lily, this time he was going to say what he meant. "I never want to loose you." _Wow. That sounded sappy._ He refrained from rolling his eyes and making a snarky comment to de-tenderize the situation.

Hermione slowly raised up on one elbow and looked at him with her eyes narrowed. He swallowed. Maybe he should've just left his mouth shut. Hermione was trying to figure him out then smiled. She understood. "I love you too Severus Snape." Then she cuddled back into his chest and promptly fell asleep. Severus stared at her wide eyed. Was that what he had meant?


	22. In The Light

Hermione slowly raised up on one elbow and looked at him with her eyes narrowed. He swallowed. Maybe he should've just left his mouth shut. Hermione was trying to figure him out then smiled. She understood. "I love you too Severus Snape." Then she cuddled back into his chest and promptly fell asleep. Severus stared at her wide eyed. Was that what he had meant?

…

Chapter 22- In the Light

Hermione wasn't sure how much time passed as she recovered from the wounds inflicted by Lucius and the effects of too many healing potions. Even as she woke in the mornings now, her worst wounds faded to pale lines on her skin and the potions worn off, wrapped in Severus' strong embrace, she still felt _wrong. _She felt as if a black mold had festered inside of her, rotting away her very being, fouling her essence. She felt grimy and dirty.

The last bit she could understand. She couldn't get rid of the filth of the dungeon it seemed like. No matter how many times she showered she felt crusty with blood, gritty with dirt and sticky from Lucius' cum. Other than a kiss good night and sleeping in his arms, she wouldn't let Severus touch her. She slept clothed now, afraid of him seeing her, afraid of seeing herself.

She couldn't fathom what change could have come over her body over the year or so Lucius had been after her but she wasn't about to look now. And suddenly this change seemed important too, as if Severus hadn't already seen her beaten and bloodied and raped, as if she hadn't looked in the mirror a thousand times, memorizing the faint lines of a few scars and remembering old wounds and the sharp aching pain of him in her at every orifice. She recoiled from herself, hid behind cheap cotton and endless showers as if some day it all might make the rotting mold and dirt go away.

Severus tried endless things to help her feel clean, or at least a little less afraid of herself. He even delved into professor mode, barking at her to get up and eat and to go outside. He could barely get her into a lit room though. He understood that as long as she was in the shadow she could hide, she could keep everything she wasn't ready to feel at bay. It scared him. He had done the same thing as a young man and it had nearly killed him. Severus slowly understood what she needed but was hesitant to try it. It wasn't something he had experimented on himself first and this gave him reason to shy from trying it on Hermione. But something had to be done.

…

"The bastard did WHAT!"

Severus ran his hand over his face. "Relax Potter, the man is already dead." But Severus too felt a stirring in his chest and wished Lucius alive and in chains so that he could kill him himself.

"_Relax? _You are telling me to _relax? _Merlin Snape you really are the cold bat of the dungeons."

Before Harry could breathe Snape and his billowing robes were surrounding him, the taciturn man's hand at his throat, a snarl emanating from somewhere behind the buttons and layers of cloth. "Do _not _underestimate my _feelings _regarding this matter Potter." He hit each 't' with a brutality that could only come from a certain Slytherin when he was seething under his calm exterior. "And I do have them boy."

Harry noticed the way Snape accented his 't's and it caught his interest. The young Gryffindor look carefully up at his older counterpart and saw, in a moment when Snape's walls fell so very briefly, that Snape _did _care about what happened, that what he had seen at the burrow months ago in Hermione's eyes was also in that of the Potion's Master. Harry pulled from his grip and nodded to the man. "So what is it you want me to do again?"

"Just to visit her. Talk to her. Speak nothing of what happened but comfort her. You're her friend Potter, you know her…better than I."

Harry inhaled deeply, his heart slamming with the vision of the broken man before him. He had never seen Snape with his guard down, he had never heard Snape plead and Harry swore the man's voice broke over the last three words. Harry knew Snape had just spent the better part of an hour telling him Hermione's story but Harry now wanted to know what was going on between them _exactly _that a man like Snape could appear thus. But now was not the time.

"Show me to her." Harry said quietly, offering his arm for side-along apparation.

…

Hermione raised her eyelids to the figure shadowed in the door way, she groan and rolled away from it. "No Severus I don't want to get out of bed, I'm fine here. Leave me alone."

Harry felt the subtle change in Snape's demeanor as Hermione's words hit his ears and Harry suddenly felt bad for the man. But he left Snape by the door to walk forward to the bed and sit, his hand resting on the shattered girl's arm. That's all she was Harry realised, a girl, and he just a boy. Even now at twenty.

"I really think you should see the sun. You'll be pale as Snape soon."

"Harry!" Hermione shot up past the covers and hugged Harry with all her might, laugh-crying as she did so.

Severus listened, smirking a little as Potter made fun of him as he imagined the boy did during their school years. But Hermione's joyous screech and her cracked half-laughter ate at his nerves and he traversed the hall, down the stairs to his lab, where he was home. Among the bricks and stones and must. Like the bat he was. A desperate sigh escaped his lips, how could the last few months have happened? How could a girl like Hermione have been tortured so brutally _after _the war? How could she have come to love _him _as she said?

He rubbed his hands over his face, wrapped his robes around himself like the wings of a bat and hid in his dark cave. He could feel his self torture begin, the grinding of his own voice in his head, wearing him down, breaking his inner emotional defenses, cracking his flawless wall. Leaving him in despair and loneliness.

…

"Thank you."

Severus snapped awake, his back aching from sleeping on a lab bench. He looked at the figure leaning in the doorway. He peered at the outline trying to see the features.

"For bringing Harry." She took a deep breath. "I guess I needed an old friend around."

Severus grunted and turned his head away from Hermione. She needn't see his face, wrought with unjust jealously. But she wouldn't have it and came and sat next to him on the bench. She gently took his chin in her delicate fingers and turned his face towards him. He forced walls up as fast as he could. She looked at him searchingly then kissed him gently.

"I know you're jealous Severus."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It's just who you are." She smiled a little. "But you needn't be. Having Harry here helped out because he hasn't been with me through all of it, he hadn't processed it yet, to him I'm still just Hermione, his best friend from school." She took a shuddering breath then continued. "I guess you weren't cutting it for me because I feel like I have to be perfect for you, and if you saw me like that you'd be…disappointed."

Severus' brow furrowed and he grabbed Hermione's upper arms, holding them tight. "You don't have to be _anything _for me." He gave her a tiny shake. "Just who you are."

His grip was fierce on her arms, it was beginning to hurt. And his tone was cold and full of his professor harshness. But Hermione didn't care. Hermione heard his words and knew that it was rare that Severus Snape would say something like that. She took his face between her hands and kissed him hard then broke down crying in his arms, letting loose all the pain she had been trying so desperately to hide.

…

He had kissed her to sleep, light sweet kisses and she had curled next to him in only a shirt of his. He watched her sleep, sure it was the first night she didn't wake with nightmares. When he eventually drifted off he slept well, knowing his Hermione was finally on the road to emotional recovery.

Hermione blinked awake, and smiled sleepily, a day with Harry had been just what she needed, though she wouldn't consider herself cured. She was still haunted by Lucius, still plagued with doubt about her new self. But some of the festering mold had been scratched away. If only she could get clean. She looked at Severus and smiled, his cracked curtains let in the morning sun in a tiny sliver which rested on the sleeping man's face. She decided she liked waking up to see him in the light.

Hermione stretched slightly and got up to take a shower. A real one. One where she wouldn't be scrubbing herself for hours trying to get rid of feelings trapped under her skin. She showered off, washing her hair thoroughly and shaving her legs, which had long been in need of it. When she finished she dried off and dressed for the summery day, taking deep breaths to calm the panic at being so bare.

To distract herself she hurried across the house to make breakfast, she fumbled a bit at first, rusty in anything that had to do with food. She smiled to herself as the sounds of Severus waking to the smell of food reached her ears.

"Please tell me there aren't guests in our home Hermione. Or house elves." _Our home. _Severus' steps grew louder as her approached and she heard him stop in the door way, her back to him. "You're cooking." He sounded startled.

"I really haven't eaten much since…" Her breaths quickened for a moment before she calmed herself. "Anyway, it left me hungry."

She turned around to serve the eggs benedict and Severus watched her. She squirmed under the scrutiny and made to hide herself behind counter and pan. In a flash Severus was at her side, taking the pan and putting it on the counter. He kissed her lightly and ran his hand along her thigh and teased the skin at the edge of her shorts. Her breath caught in her throat and the catch echoed in his ears.

"You're beautiful Hermione." He mumbled against her jaw, barely loud enough to hear.

She slapped him halfheartedly away, smiling a little. "You sure are saying the funniest things this morning." She pushed him towards his stool. "Go eat."

"Me? Funny? Dear gods what did I say?" He said in a bored tone, one eyebrow raised before he took a bite.

"Our home. You said this was our home." He slowly lowered his fork. "And you called me beautiful." She looked down into her food. "Look at me. I'm anything but." Her dismal tone told all. The scars. The last of the fading bruises.

Severus' fork clattered on his plate and he snatched Hermione up into his arms. "This _is _our home, Hermione, and you _are _beautiful. Lucius Malfoy can't, and couldn't have, changed that."

When she finally met his gaze his eyes were glittering black, urgent, daring her to deny him. Tears escaped her eyes, she wasn't ready for this kind of thing yet, this kind of emotion after what happened. Severus leaned in and kissed her tears away, cradled her face between his hands and finally, kissed her trembling lips. When he made to pull away she held him tighter, hesitantly parting her lips and with as much uncertainty he stroked her lips with his tongue thus shyly asking if it was alright. She answered yes.


	23. Everyone Has Plans

Severus' fork clattered on his plate and he snatched Hermione up into his arms. "This _is _our home, Hermione, and you _are _beautiful. Lucius Malfoy can't, and couldn't have, changed that."

When she finally met his gaze his eyes were glittering black, urgent, daring her to deny him. Tears escaped her eyes, she wasn't ready for this kind of thing yet, this kind of emotion after what happened. Severus leaned in and kissed her tears away, cradled her face between his hands and finally, kissed her trembling lips. When he made to pull away she held him tighter, hesitantly parting her lips and with as much uncertainty he stroked her lips with his tongue thus shyly asking if it was alright. She answered yes.

…

Chapter 22-Everyone Has Plans

Severus watched her brew, worried about her sudden determination to get better. Not that it was a bad thing but he felt she was pushing it. There was a sudden…peppiness to her that didn't feel right, but she wouldn't talk about it. She would go into the shower and cry her eyes out when she thought he couldn't hear but he could. And it was tearing him up. She still wouldn't let him touch her much and she always slept with one of his shirts on but it was something.

"Hermione." She looked up at him. "The potion has to simmer for a while. Come up stairs." He didn't like that she spent so much time down here either. It felt like she was becoming him. Cold, bitter, unfeeling. But she wasn't. It was all too confusing for him. He scowled. He hated that particular emotion.

They read together on the couch, Hermione summoning a muggle volume from her room and Severus grabbing an old research journal. He kept glancing at her, waiting for her façade to crack, for something to appear wrong. A muscle in Severus' jaw twitched as he read the same line three times. This wasn't going to work. He needed to talk. He winced. Since when had he ever _needed to talk?_

"Hermione, I still have that house at Spinner's End. Since I don't ever intend to go back and you are now a part of my life I was wondering at your thoughts on the matter."

Hermione eyed him, unsure. "Well I haven't really thought about _the matter, _Severus." She closed her book and thought about it a moment, he could tell because of the look on her face. "If you're not planning to go back it would make sense to sell it. It's no use having something you're not going to use."

He smiled faintly. "And what would I do with the money from the sale?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled shyly. "I have always…wanted to travel."

He tilted his head to one side. "Where to?"

"Brazil. Italy." She looked down at her book. "And since we're magic folk we wouldn't have to pay for air fare." She said quietly.

"Is that what you want to do then?"

She scowled at all the questions. "Yes." She looked at him and realized that Severus Snape was offering to take her where she most desired. She blinked rapidly then grinned at him. "Oh! Thank you!" She launched herself across the couch and held him tight, pressing her lips to his neck.

He felt a stirring in his groin as her kisses grew passionate against his skin but he knew she still wasn't ready for _that. _He cleared his throat. "Then I shall have to put it on the market." His voice was slightly strained.

Hermione giggled. "It's in a muggle neighborhood right?" Severus nodded in affirmation. "Oh I can't wait to see you with a muggle realtor."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I could sell it on the wizarding market."

"But you won't." Hermione said knowingly. A house on the wizarding market could all too easily come back into one's life. If Severus sold the house on Spinner's End the muggle way he'd be less likely to hear of it again. And she knew that's what she wanted.

A tapping at the window came suddenly and Hermione jumped in fear. She settled only when she saw it was an owl but Severus could feel her fast, erratic heartbeat. He gently squeezed her arm then got up to let the bird in. It dropped the letter at his feet then perched itself grumpily on a rafter.

"Guess he's to wait for a reply then." Severus mumbled. He tore open the letter, read it, and groaned. "Here," he said and threw the letter to Hermione, "it's from Potter."

Hermione snatched it up and read it quickly her eyes darting, a smile spreading on her lips.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ We've pulled together a party to celebrate the end of Lucius and the fact that you're not on the run anymore. Dumbledore insisted we invited a few choice people so don't be surprised when a certain ass or two shows up. Anyway the party is tomorrow night and we're begging you to come. Snape is welcome as well (Ron, of course doesn't agree but he still knows nothing about you two)._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione grinned widely. "We have to go!" She said, rising from the couch.

"Go, I do believe Potter's invite was at Albus' request."

Hermione scowled. "_Harry _told me while he was here that he thinks he could get to like you, at least tolerate you more. The least you could do is try."

Severus grunted. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Please come?" She kissed him again. "I want you to and if people don't welcome you we'll leave."

Severus remained silent.

Hermione sighed and kissed him again, pressing her body into his. "Please?"

Severus groaned. "Fine." He snapped.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and he couldn't help but to smile a little until she pulled him tighter and kissed him, letting his tongue probe her mouth. With an irritated huff he pulled away. She looked at him confused and then her lips formed a little 'oh' as if she had forgotten that she was temporarily afraid of him seeing her naked.

He kissed her forehead then pulled away resolutely before leading her down to the lab where their potion was ready. Internally, he didn't think she was ready for this party either. _But it could be good for her._


End file.
